Setting You Free
by twisted perfection
Summary: Massie and Derrick really loved each other...until everything started to go wrong. Now they hardly talk to each other. But then a kiss changes everything. Massie's life is about to get even more complicated then normal. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1 The News

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Clique - Lisi Harrison does.**

**YAAY! It's another one of my stories! Sorry about not updating anything in the longest time! I feel horrible, but first I went on vacation for a month, and then my computer was down, and then I was just too busy :( **

**I promise I'll try to update as often as I can for all of my stories.**

**Enjoy!  
**

--

"Is he looking this way?" Massie hissed to Claire, tilting her head slightly so it wasn't in the direction of the guys'. Claire, however, was deep in conversation with Kristen about some date or other that she and Cam had recently had.

Massie shrugged her bangs out of her eyes and tapped Alicia on the shoulder. Alicia turned around, her perfectly plucked eyebrows raised questioningly. Massie applied a thick layer of French Vanilla lip gloss before giving her friend a pleading look.

Alicia rolled her eyes, knowing what Massie wanted her to do, but obediently turned around casually, pretending to be waving at a random LBR in the nearby lunch table.

She whipped around once she got the info. "Ehmagawd, _yes! _He's practically d_rrr_ooling," She purred, giggling.

Massie groaned, about to place her head on the table before quickly stopping when she noticed how gross it was. The cafeteria help really needed to step it up. "Leesh! That's _horrible."_

"I thought you liked him!" Alicia replied, examining her hot pink nails.

"Where'd you get _that _idea?" Massie demanded, a little peeved. "Derrick can go crawl under a rock and die, for all I care." She flipped her brown curls over her shoulder, fire in her eyes.

"Whatevs," Alicia said, shifting through objects in her quilted, gold Chanel purse. "But I still think he likes you."

Massie didn't reply, deciding that anything she spoke might be taken the wrong way. She just shrugged, picking up a celery stick and biting into it, desperately hoping that she could burn enough calories walking around a mall to eat a donut after.

At the guy's table…

"Dude, Kristen is h-o-t _hot!_" Kemp exclaimed to Derrick and Josh, who were both at the moment talking about the upcoming soccer game this weekend.

Josh glanced at Kristen, who was talking animatedly with Massie. "Yeah," he said, nodding, "She is."

Derrick, playing along, looked at Kristen, but knew that both Josh and him were secretly scooping out their current crushes. "Hmm, you should ask her out, Kemp." He smiled to himself when he saw Massie laugh, tugging on one of her curls the way she always did.

"Maybe I will," Kemp mused, before running a hand through his soft, brown hair and standing up.

"Kemp, right now?" Josh asked, amused. Kemp shrugged.

"Not like she's gonna say no to the Kempster. Imagine this, man - Kristen and Kemp. Kemp and Kristen. The double K's – I like it." Kemp grinned before strutting over to the PC's table, and taking a seat next to Kristen.

"Five bucks she's gonna say yes?" Josh asked Derrick.

"Oh, come on. Kristen's a smart girl, I don't think she'll go for guys like Kemp." Derrick countered. _Massie's smart, too. What makes you think that she'll go for a guy like _you?

"Nahh, it's _Kemp. _He's the biggest player in the world. He's gone out with like, all the girls in our grade." Josh pointed out.

"True, dude, but I'm still betting ten that Kris is gonna say no." Derrick said.

"Do what you want, but you're the one who'll be paying when the lunch bell rings." Josh said cockily.

Derrick shrugged. "Is it a deal?"

"It's a deal."

They shook on it.

_Kemp makes his move…_

_"_Ehmagawd!" Kris shrieked when she felt herself being lifted into the air. She almost fainted when she saw that she was off the ground, but forced herself to swallow her fears and looked down at who had picked her up.

"Kemp!" She complained when she saw his familiar sparkling blue eyes and shaggy brown hair. She slapped his bicep, "Let go!"

"Ouch," he said playfully, rubbing his arm as he sat down, placing her on his lap. He winked at her, smirking, "I like them feisty."

"Ew!" Kristen said, flipping her hair, which barely missed Kemp's face. "What are you doing, why am I in your lap, and what do you want?"

"Hey, a guy can't sit with his girlfriend?" Kemp wondered, pulling a mock hurt face.

Kristen squirmed in his lap, but he tightened his hold on her waist and she exhaled loudly. "A guy can, when he has a girlfriend. And _you _don't!" Shocked at her quick comeback, Kemp let go and Kristen jumped off, checking frantically to make sure that her hair was in mint condition.

Massie looked at Kemp, raising an eyebrow and silently sending a that-is-not-how-you-get-a-girl message. "Wow, Kemp, you're really smooth."

"Don't worry, I'm sure there's a girl for you somewhere out there," Alicia said, smiling brightly.

"Yeah," Dylan agreed, sincerity dripping in her voice. "Someone who doesn't have much style, is almost blind, and boring."

Kristen didn't say anything, but sent a dazzling, flirtatious smile at Kemp, which caused him to falter and almost fall off the chair.

Massie grinned, but she decided that there had been enough. Snapping her manicured fingers, she called out, "Let's go, girls." Immediately Claire, Alicia, Dylan and Kristen all stood up, smoothing down their skirts. "Bye, Kemp," They cooed at him before clicking away in their five-inch Louboutins.

_Derrick and Josh…_

"Oh, man, that was the best thing this school has seen this _year!_" Josh said, laughing hysterically.

Derrick, holding onto the lunch table to keep from falling over, nodded in agreement. "Did you see Kemp's face when she jumped off him?"

"Oh yeah! And—all the girls—dissing him?" Josh said, taking deep breaths between laughter.

"Man, they have guts. I haven't seen Kemp take a beating like that since, well, forever!"

Kemp, looking surly, joined them at the table. "Hey."

Derrick whooped. "And the man of the hour is back!"

"So, how'd things go?" Josh pushed, knowing that Kemp knew he knew exactly how they went. However, Kemp grinned, much to their surprise. "Great! Me and Kris are gonna be an item in_ no time._"

"Keep dreaming, dude! We saw how Massie and her jabbed you! Everyone in the _school _saw it." Josh said, punching Kemp on the shoulder. Derrick nodded fervently, tilting his head to indicate the students of BOCD who were still snickering into their hands.

Kemp shrugged. "Maybe so, but that's the only sure way you know a girl likes you."  
"By dissing you? Yeah, that's gold," Derrick laughed. Suddenly, he stopped and turned to his best friend. "Josh, my man, I believe we have some business."

Josh blanked for a moment, but swore loudly when he got the message. "Damn Kemp and his lame moves," he said, before reluctantly handing over two five dollar bills from his leather Ralph Lauren wallet to Derrick.

Derrick stood up, pocketing the money. "Ladies and gentlemen," he boomed in a deep voice, "thank ya, thank ya very much." With a pelvic thrust that could have rivalled the King of Rock's, he gathered up his lunch and left his two friends hanging.

_School's ended…_

Alicia groaned loudly. "Ehmagawd, I thought I was gonna die of boredom in there," she said, referring to their English class.

Kristen shrugged. "Yeah, but it was pretty interesting if you really listened. Like that part about how English dated back to…"

Massie interrupted. "Kris, that's really cool, but we've got bigger and better things to discuss." Kristen rolled her eyes, but sweeped back her hair and bit her glossy lips.

Massie looked around, making sure no one was listening, but sighed. "Too many LBRs. I'll text you."

At once the beautiful girls whipped out their custom-made, diamond-covered cells, their fingers hovering over the swivel keyboards as if they were preparing for battle.

**Massiekur: **every1 here?

**Kris-x: **ya

**Dylpickle: **hi

**Dancerbabe: **hola!

Massie glanced around. She had gotten everyone's but Claire's. Knowing that Claire, being inexperienced as she was with cell phones and texting, was probably still turning on her phone, she sighed and quickly wrote:

**Massiekur: **I'll jst count C in

**Dylpickle: **gud call

**Claire21: **srry

"Finally!" Kristen breathed, saying it as well as texting it.

**Massiekur: **watevs. Here's the news – Mom let me hav a party!!

**Dancerbabe: **omg

**Kris-x: **it's gonna b awsum!

**Dylpickle: **defs!

**Dancerbabe: **OMG!! When + where?

**Dylpickle: **outfits!

**Kris-x: **who's invted?

**Massiekur: **tht I need sum help w/

**Claire21: **yay!

**Massiekur: **C, keep up w/ us! Every1 pck 10 ppl 2day

**Kris-x: **n those r the ppl who r invited?

**Dylpickle: **Smrt

**Dancerbabe: **No LBRS, must b least a 7

**Massiekur: **agreed

**Dylpickle: **every1's leavin soon, we shud hrry

**Clair21: **cn Layne cum?

**Dancerbabe: **no way!!

**Kris-x: **she's not that bad

**Massiekur: **Y, she can cum. But no mre lbrs

**Kris-x: **k 

**Dancerbabe: **let's do it alredy!

Massie didn't bother replying, but signalled that the text meeting was closed by flipping her phone shut with a loud 'click!'

"Okay, girls, we've got a mission. Twenty minutes, find ten hawt people – five girls, five guys. And don't worry," She smiled, "Tomahawks are automatically invited." She said it just to please the girls, but inside she was extremely worried.

She was _so _not in the mood for any more Derrington. Especially his tricks. No matter how hawt he was – and he was a total HART – or how shaggy anad soft his blond hair looked, or his special smile that she always thought he hd just for her…Why was she always thinking of him, anyways? It wasn't like they were dating! She was way too good for him! They were over. OVER!

"Mass? You okay?" Alicia waved her hand in front of Massie's face, her chunky gold bracelets jingling.

"Huh? Oh, uhm…yeah. Let's go." Massie assumed the position of a leader, and Dylan wandered off to the right to some people in her homeroom, while Leesh immediately strutted over to a group of hot guys. Kristen saw some of her soccer mates and speed-walked over to them, her blond hair glimmering in the sunlight. Claire stood there, a bit awkwardly, before catching sight of Layne.

Massie, amazingly, was alone for a few precious seconds before out of nowhere the ever-annoying Derrington himself showed up.

"What, it's not enough you're in my thoughts, but now you have to be here, too?" Massie snapped, before realizing her mistake and quickly covering her mouth with her hands.

Derrick just smiled at her – _that _smile – with his hands shoved into the pocket of his jeans. "Hey."

Massie quickly dropped her hands, realizing embarrassingly that she had pulled a total LBR move. She looked coolly at Derrick. "What do you want?"

"I heard you were holding a party."

"How did you hear _that_? I just gave the news out." Massie exclaimed, a little shocked.

Derrick shrugged. "I have my ways."

Not letting his mysteriousness bother her, Massie rolled her eyes and flipped back her curls. "Whatever. Yeah, I'm having a party."

"Do I get a personal invite?" Derrick teased playfully. Without thinking, Massie smiled. She quickly bit her lips and slipped back into her alpha mode.

"Sorry, you'll have to wait like everyone else."

"No special treatment for me?"

"Nope. That's only for special people."

"Are you saying you think I'm not special?" Derrick joked, putting a hand over his heart.

"I'm saying," Massie said slowly, carefully dropping in the right amount of venom that she wanted. Not enough to make him feel horrible, but enough to make him shut up and think about. "I'm saying that I _know _you're not special."

With that, Massie turned on her metallic purple Vera Wang heels and walked away gracefully, her presence still hanging in the still air.

Derrick let out a long breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "She is so hot," he whispered to himself.

--

**Oooh...did you like it? If you did, or even if you hated it to death, review review review! Please don't flame, but if you want to point out some things that's appreciated!**

**Love you guys :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Invites

**Disclaimer: Clique belongs to Lisi Harrison**

**It's time for another chapter! Btw, this one sorta screwed up and you can't see the email addresses so I'm just gonna do the first part of them (not the or whatever) if you're too confused, PM me or something.  
**

**Read, critique, favourite, subscribe, REVIEW!  
**

--

**From: **massieblock

**  
To:** "Kuh-laire" claire-bear, "Kris" kristen_sunshine, "Dyl" , "Leesh" dance4ever , "Derrington" soccerdude , "Cammie" cam123, "Kemp-ster?" kempdaman, "Josh" rljosh, "Plovert" chris.19

** Subject:** Party!

Hey guys,

It's Massie, awb-viously.

This is your official invite to the hawtest party of the year! You're all in the VIP section of the party, so congrats! The party's at my place, September 15th, starting from 6 to whenever.

This year's theme is…drumroll…Hollywood! Ehmagawd! Dress up like a famous celeb! Of course, you've still got to be hawt!

Your VIP passes will be found in your locker at school. Don't lose them, 'cause you're not getting another one.

**XOXO,**

**_Massie Block_**

--

"Are you going to the party?"

That was the major question of the day. Ever since the diamond sprinkled, velvet, purple and gold invites had been sent out, everyone was dying to find out who had been invited. Each of the Pretty Committee had picked ten people already, so there were already sixty-six people, including the Tomahawks.

Not all of them were VIPs, awb-viously. Massie had spent laborious time wondering if she should make them all VIPs, so it didn't look like she was singling Derrington out, or if she should just make Derrick and his tightest friends VIPs. In the end it was Kuh-laire who had made the choice.

"I think you should just make Cam, Derrick, Kemp, Josh and Plovert VIPs." She had said bluntly. When Massie asked why, she simply replied, "They're the coolest."

And it was true.

Much as Massie disliked Derrick, she knew that he was the alpha of the males in BOCD. That was one of the reasons she had dated him in the first place. Not that it was a good idea, considering how it ended.

Massie's mouth was aching from all the forced smiling she had done. Like she really wanted to be ambushed by LBRs every morning who begged her for an invite. Some had even bribed her! As if, Massie thought to herself, _she _didn't have everything she wanted already.

It annoyed her to no end that everyone seemed to think Derrington was a major contributor in this party. He wasn't! Hello, people! They had broken up ages ago!

The only reason they thought he was part of it was because once upon a time Massie and him had gone everywhere together. But that wasn't true anymore, she confirmed, a tad regretfully.

You would think, Massie thought bitterly, that people wouldn't forget something as huge as the Massington break-up.

They had been as huge in BOCD as Brangelina in Hollywood. People literally sold pictures of them kissing. What losers.

But now, it seemed as if they had never even broken up. Everyone knew that they barely talked to each other anymore, yet they were still all flirting with Derrick crazily in an effort to get invited.

She clucked her tongue when Derrick passed by with the Tomahawks, adoring girls crowding around them. Sure, she had her fair share of fans, probably more then all of the Tomahawk's together…but they didn't deserve _any!_

"Mass!" Alicia screamed in her ear. "You've been zoning out a lot lately. Do you think we should invite more people?" Alicia was leaning against her locker, fiddling with the edges of her navy blue Ralph Lauren block dress

Massie got right on track. "Yeah, definitely. I'll have Isaac drop some more off right now." She was ruffling around in her bright turquoise, oversize, Dior handbag when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She held out one finger without looking up from her purse. "One sec."

When she found her cell phone and lip gloss, she slowly turned around, busy coating her lips with Banana Split.

It was Derrick.

"Derrington, what do you want?" Massie said, ice in her voice. Derrick said hi to Kristen, Claire, Dylan and Alicia, who were all staring at him suspiciously.

"Uh, Massie. Can I talk to you privately?" He asked, in a low voice.

This took Massie by surprise. She was confused, and lost, and that was _not _what Massie Block usually was. "Uhm, yeah, I guess."

She took a step forwards, and the rest of the Pretty Committee gaped at her. She shot them a look, and they quickly closed their mouths and began texting each other at a crazy speed.

Derrick took her arm and they walked to the stairs. He felt around for the small wooden knob, and when he found it he pushed it in. Massie felt herself smile.

This was one of the places that she and Derrington had found before dating. It was the place where he had first kissed her. It was a hidden room under the staircase, pretty much empty except for red velvet sofa that sat in the middle of the room, somehow looking very comfortable.

The door swung open, and Massie crouched down a little to go through the small door. She had grown taller since she had last been here, and her heels didn't really help. She straightened up when she entered the room and turned her head this way and that to fully examine this room.

She felt like crying when she remembered all the great times they had had here - sneaking around the school, ditching classes, making lists, joking, kissing, just being teenagers. The memories flooded through her, and Massie sat down on the worn red couch, touching the soft material gently.

"Why did you bring me here?" She said, her voice soft as she looked around. It was a strange, but all-too familiar feeling to be in this place. Derrick gulped. What should he say? He was dying here, he thought briefly as he struggled for an answer.

"I don't know," He finally said, truthfully. She glanced at him, tilting her head in a way that made her hair fall down her shoulders like a waterfall. He couldn't help but notice how deep her eyes were, and how she looked like a goddess when the streaming light from the single window in the room shined on her.

"Derrick," she whispered, looking into his eyes. She took a step closer to him, her heart pounding hard. She blinked twice, feeling completely soft and vulnerable. She didn't know what to do.

Was it coincidence that his hair just had to be messy-but-amazingly-hot? That he was wearing one of her favourite shirts for him – the soft, casual, gray t-shirt that made him more hers then the rest of the world's.

"Massie…" he said, just as quietly, before closing the distance between them and pressing his lips gently to hers. She responded immediately, winding her hands around his neck, while his were wrapped around her waist.

The kiss grew longer, and deeper, and soon time was lost to the two of them. They were in their own place, together, and nothing could touch them.

Suddenly, as if the world screeched to a stop, Massie remembered the Pretty Committee, and reality, and Derrick, and everything hit her so hard at once that she gasped and broke apart.

Emotions were hurled at her immediately. She didn't know what to do … she couldn't…Derrick--!

She bit her lip, and looked into Derrick's eyes, which were concerned and confused.

She pulled apart more, untangling her hands from where they had been – in his soft, gorgeous hair – and pulling out of his soft grasp. She fought back tears that threatened to spill over, and let out a shaky breath.

She wanted Derrick to kiss her again, she wanted it so bad… but she didn't know if she could trust him. Not after what he did to her.

Not after what she did to him.

"Derrick," she whispered, her eyes still locked with his. She shook her head resolutely, feeling like she was trapped. "I – I can't do this."

She felt the tears streaming down her cheeks and she grabbed her handbag and left the room quickly, shutting the door gently behind her.

As soon as she was out she ran, ran, ran, outside the school, outside the building, outside reality.

She stopped when she couldn't run anymore, and she realized she didn't know where she was. In a forest?

There was grass below her feet, and trees surrounding her. Massie walked, not wanting to stop, but stumbled over a branch on the ground and almost fell to the ground. She gasped and reached out to grab onto a tree to save her fall. She leaned against it, her breath shallow, and she slowly slid to the ground, the rough bark of the tree scratching her back through the thin material of her yellow bubble dress.

She buried her face in her hands, and she cried.

_After school, Derrick's house…_

Derrick sat on his comfy swivel chair, clicking the mouse angrily as the computer slowly loaded. He was desperate to talk – or in this case, email – to Massie ever since she had been all sentimental and deep at school. He still couldn't believe what had happened.

Every part of his body was tingling from her touch, and he wanted more of it. His mind mentally reviewed everything she had ever said to him these past days, but one thing stood out the most.

_"I'm saying I _know _you're not special." _

How could she not think he was special?

They dated, godammit!

And Derrick knew, better then anyone, that Massie Block did not date _anyone _unless they were definitely special.

When the stupid computer finally loaded, he quickly tapped out a reply to her email – just to her. He didn't want any of the others reading it, that was for sure.

**From: **soccerdude

**To: **massieblock

**Subject: **RE: Party!

Hey Massie…it's Derrick, but you already know that. From my email address, obviously. Yeah, that sounded stupid. Just wanted to say that I'll totally be going. It sounds way cool.

Do you want to be my date for the party?

** D.H.**

For a second Derrick wanted to delete it. He couldn't believe how incredibly idiotic he sounded. His hand hovered on the mouse, getting ready to click that small button any second, but he stopped when he remembered how Massie used to love it when he sent her sappy, embarrassing emails.

Well, this one was embarrassing, no doubt about it.

He scanned it over, and decided to add something to make the question not as abrupt, when suddenly '_knock knock knock'._

He practically jumped out of his chair, and frantically pressed the send button, instantly regretting it. But there was nothing he could do about it now.

"Honey!" His mom was at the door. "Your father and I are going to the Chanel runway show. It has a new summer line. Do you want to come?"

"Uhm, yeah. Sure." Derrick stammered, in an effort to get his mom out of his room. He was sure he was blushing like crazy, but his mom just nodded.

"We're taking the limo right now, and I told Roger to wait for you until you're ready. It starts soon, though, so be quick!" His mom said, patting her curls and smoothing out her floor length, jade-green silk dress. "See you there, honey."

"Bye," Derrick answered weakly, closing the door as soon as if mom left. He sighed, then got up out of the chair and picked up his room remote that was on his bedspread. It was a small device that could control every part of his room.

He pressed the closet button, and the doors of his closet immediately opened. On the back wall was a huge flat screen TV, which turned on automatically. It had real channels, but Derrick mainly used it to save time for thinking about clothes and stuff. He shouted, "Chanel runway show!"

His sound would go through some high-tech thing that was attached to the TV and the TV would immediately show results of outfits he could wear to whatever event he said.

This time four outfits popped up. One was a simple black tux, with a red tie and shiny shoes. Ew. Derrick shook his head. Not for him. The next choice was a lot more casual – dark wash jeans with those shoes again and a plaid shirt. He nodded and walked up to the screen, touching the outfit before saying aloud, "Change shoes."

The outfit was enlarged, this time with Reebok sneakers that looked more classy then like normal running shoes. Perfect.

He clicked on the picture once more, and pressed the "outfit" button on his remote. The items that he needed were pushed forward so he could see where they were and just put them on.

Derrick stood in front of his mirror, twisting this way and that. He sighed, feeling dejected. He didn't want to go to some stupid runway show. He wanted to see Massie again.

"Derrick," His intercom cackled. It was Roger, his chauffeur. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," he said. "I'm coming right down."

_Massie's house…_

Massie had called a cab and made her way back to her house, sneaking in before her mom could ask her anything. She felt so tired that she skipped dinner and opted for a nap instead. When her mother woke her up, she shot straight up, surprised. "What?!"

"There's no fire, sweetie," Kendra chuckled. "We just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go the Chanel show."

"Oh yeah…the new line?" Massie rubbed her eyes. "Sure. I'll be there soon. You guys can go first."

"Isaac's off, so we'll be taking a limo. I'll call a friend and ask them to pick you up, okay?"

Massie nodded. "Sure. Thanks, mom."

Thirty minutes later Massie was clad in a short, purple, ruffled Chanel dress, gold heels, a necklace that had an M as a pendant, and gold bangles that jingled with ever step she took. She smiled at herself in the mirror, liking her choice. Straightening her hair and blow-drying her bangs, she grabbed a oversize gold clutch with a bow on the front.

"Definitely a ten," she murmured to herself before running downstairs.

She was waiting outside, carefully positioning herself so as to not get herself dirty, when a sleek red car pulled up. It looked like a fancy convertible. What was really cool, Massie noted, was that the windows were outlined in gold and the handles were studded with diamonds.

Whoever owned this car must have real class. She felt strangely excited when the driver introduced himself as Roger and opened the door for her. She stepped in, noticing that the car was very dark. She smiled at the guy – or at least, she thought it was a guy, she couldn't really tell in here - who was also sitting in the car. The owner, she figured.

Roger shut the door and suddenly the lights inside the car turned on. Massie turned around, sticking out her hand and giving the boy her million-bucks smile. "Hi, I'm Massie."

She stopped short when she finally got a good look at him. Her mouth dropped open, and she mentally cursed her mom.

"Hi, I'm Derrick." He chuckled, shaking her hand. "But you know that already." Massie smiled a tight smile, turning back to face the front.

Why, oh _why, _did her mother have to be best friends with the Harringtons?

--

**Did you guys like it? Review review! Thanks so much!**


	3. Chapter 3 Chanel Show

**Disclaimer: Don't own the clique. Lisi Harrison does.**

**New chapter up! This one has more intense drama, and you find out what happened this summer. Well, Derrick's view anyways. Next chapter will have what Massie did as payback, and how their relationship fell apart. Hope you like it!  
**

--

"So, Massie…" Derrick began awkwardly, trying hard to start up a conversation.

She bit her lip for what felt like the millionth time that day. "I didn't know that my mom called you." She started to explain, but Derrick interrupted.

"I didn't know I was supposed to pick you up, either…"

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Cool." Massie nodded, then, with trembling fingers, opened her clutch and grabbed her faithful Chocolate Cupcake lip-gloss. Swiping it across her lips quickly, she began to put it back when it slipped out of her shaky hands and fell onto the ground.

Derrick bent down in the roomy car and fumbled around for it. "Shit," Massie heard him say when he bumped his head on something. "Ouch…ugh. Damn this!"

Not really used to hearing Derrick swear, or being in the same car with him, after what had happened between them, she hesitated briefly before saying, "Derrington, it doesn't matter. Leave it."

"No, really, it's okay." Was his muffled answer, followed by another loud thump, to which more elaborate swearing was involved.

"Derr_ington!_" Massie called out again, getting a little scared. She hoped he wouldn't have bruises. "Leave the stupid lip gloss alone!"

"It's almost there…" Derrick said. _Thump! _"Crap. God, stupid, freakin' car!"

"Derrick?" Massie strained her neck for a better view.

"No, it's fine. I got it!"

"Uhm, okay." Nervously Massie leaned back against the car seat, and watched the show. Derrick's head was completely hidden by the flap of the front seat, so she couldn't see him, but she _could_ see his butt.

She smiled against her will, and laughed when he wiggled it unconsciously. It reminded her of the times he used to do it when he was fooling around.

She had thought he was strange back them, a major HART but in a weird way – wearing shorts and shaking his bum. When they became closer he told her that the shorts were a dare and he only did outrageous things 'cause he was trying to get _her _attention.

But of course, all that was over now.

Derrick, breathing heavy and rubbing his head, came out from under the seat, holding the tube of lip-gloss. He smiled at Massie, handing her the lip-gloss.

"I told you I could do it."

Massie laughed, throwing her head back. For some reason it was so hilariously funny that she couldn't stop. She was leaning on Derrick for support and gasping for breath.  
Derrick glanced at her, a little freaked out. "Are you okay?"  
She nodded helplessly in between giggles. Derrick started chuckling, wondering what the rest of the world would think of this powerhouse, alpha, beautiful girl who was now practically on his lap and laughing like a hyena.

The laughter was contagious, and soon they were both out of breath and giggling hysterically. Soon the laughter died down, and Massie took in big breaths of air, her head resting on Derrick's chest.

They stayed like that for a while, completely still and comfortable while the sleek, modern car rumbled on. Massie smiled, breathing in the smell of his cologne. It was nice, being so close like this. Almost as if they were going out again -- WAIT.

Why did this keep happening? It was as if no matter how hard she tried to stay away from Derrick he kept on showing up! She didn't want anything to do with him. Never again!

"Stop!" She screamed aloud.

"What?!" Derrick jumped up. "What happened?"  
"Oh," Massie began blushing. She hadn't realized she said that out loud. How humiliating. "Oh, uhm…uh, nothing. I thought…that I saw my friend!" She said, desperately hoping he would believe her, even though she knew he could always tell through her lies.

"Oh. Cool." Derrick nodded, sitting back down, wondering to himself what was wrong with Massie at the moment.

"Uh, yeah." Massie commented before letting out a big sigh and shuffling as far away from Derrick as she could.

For the rest of the ride it was silent, and neither one of them made an effort to have a conversation. Massie had a terrible sinking feeling that Derrick knew she had been lying, but tried to dismiss it like she would with an overrated LBR.

When Roger opened the door for them at the red carpet, Derrick stuck out his arm hesitantly, "May I?"

Massie, about to say something, stopped and nodded. She was tired of fighting it. For this one night, she would let go and be herself. Like old times. She smiled at him, "You know what? You may."

Slipping her arm in his, she pointedly put on two more layers of the lip-gloss, at which Derrick chuckled, and together they stepped out onto the bright blinking lights of the paparazzi.

_On the red carpet…_

"You're a natural," Massie murmured to Derrick without wavering her practiced sweet-but-sexy smile. "I never knew."

Derrick, grinning as well, whispered back, "They are a lot of things about you know don't know."

To this Massie had no answer, but she was determined not to be outdone and walked forward, pausing to blow a kiss to one of the cameramen, who laughed and said loudly to his friend, "What a sweetheart!"

Massie, beaming, looked over her shoulder at Derrick and winked. "See you inside, Derry."

Derrick was stunned. He had forgotten how fun and adventurous it felt being with Massie. He loved the thrill that seemed to scream danger, even if it was just going to an everyday Chanel runway. He waved at the crowd once more before ducking inside, searching for the girl who had stolen his heart for the second time.

_The runway is about to begin…_

"Derrick!" Kendra exclaimed, spotting her best friend's son. "Look, darling, there's your son now."

Lily Harrington swivelled around elegantly in her long dress. "Ah, yes. Derrick! Over here!"

Derrick groaned softly to himself when he saw the two beautifully dressed women. He really wasn't in the mood for moms. So far he had unsuccessfully tried to catch Massie's attention several times.

How was it, he wondered, that one girl could know so many people? Every time he saw her a crowd of adoring fans surrounded her. At this rate he might as well be one of those LBRs that Massie detested.

"Massie!" Kendra shouted from behind him. He whipped around, looking anxiously for her. "Come over here, the show's about to start."

Massie turned when she heard her mother calling her name. She was standing in a red strapless gown, with Derrick's mother by her side. Massie sighed. At least Derrick wasn't there. She couldn't stand even being near him anymore. She hated that whenever she even talked to him she became a total LBR, like showing off crazily or laughing like a maniac.

"Coming, Mom!" Massie called back, smiling graciously as she paused to let an elderly man dressed in an Armani tuxedo pass. Before he could walk through, however, he stopped and said, "Hey! You're Kendra's darling, aren't you?"

Massie was used to this sort of recognition, and not wanting her mother to be mad at her later, nodded patiently. "Yes, it's great to meet you. How are you?"  
"Fine, thank you." The old man said, "I hope you'll enjoy the show." The last bit was in a mysterious tone, and he winked for added measure.

Massie, shaking off how weird that conversation had been, made her way to her mom. "When's the show starting?" She asked.

Kendra waved at a friend of hers who was passing and replied, "In a few minutes. Why don't you and Derrick find some seats?"

"Derrick?" Massie asked. "Uh, no thanks."

"Oh, I feel wanted."

Out of nowhere Derrick appeared at Massie's side, touching her elbow gently. It made her jump a little, but she tried to channel her inner alpha – that was really failing her today – and smoothed down her hair with both hands to avoid his body contact.

"No, it's not you," Massie tried to amend coolly. "I just – just saw some of my friends, and they asked me to sit with them."

Derrick bit back his retort. He knew she was lying, and he also knew it was just because she didn't want to sit with him.

"Okay," he said slowly. "That's alright."

Massie immediately felt horrible. What was wrong with her? She was supposed to be the mean, evil, ice queen! She was Massie Block, for heaven's sake! What happened to the BOCD Diva, the leader of the Pretty Committee, and the Alpha of the school?

But somehow, when it came to Derrick Harrington, everything melted away. Massie quickly added some lip-gloss and answered hesitantly, "No, that's fine. I changed my mind. I'll sit with you." She was glad that she made it sound like she was doing him a favour, and not the other way around.

Derrick grinned – Massie felt her heart beat faster – and said, "Cool. I saw some seats over there."

"Mom," Massie called to Kendra. "Will Dad be sitting with you?"

"Yes dear, don't worry. Now, you and Derrick have fun…" Kendra winked at her daughter, who felt her jaw drop but rearranged it quickly.

As Derrick led her to their seats, she found herself thinking about all the winks she had received today. One from the old man, and one from her mom. The two people she would have least expected.

As every true alpha knows, a wink can mean three things.

**One – Mysterious.**

**Two – Flirty**

**Three – Suggestive**

Massie tacked on one more to her mental list as she reviewed it.

**Four – you have something in your eye**

Without thinking she laughed, but quickly covered her mouth with her hand when Derrick eyed her weirdly.

"That guy over there was wearing a Calvin Klein tux jacket with a pink bow. So out!" She lied easily to cover herself up.

He nodded. "Ah, I see."

The wink she had given Derrick before was definitely number two - flirty. God, what had she been thinking?

The one that mom gave her was suggestive. Gross! How could her own mom think that she would do something with _Derrick? _Everyone knew they were totally awkward around each other.

The wink the old man gave her was mysterious. Huh. Winks from old people. How cool.

Before Massie could go on with her winking thinking process, they stopped at the front row seats that had VIP written in gold all over it. Massie cocked her head questioningly, "We're VIP?"  
"Well, it has our name on it…" He shrugged, pointing to the bags that were on the red chairs that had their names spelled in cursive. Massie pursed her lips but sat down anyways, thinking that she _was _important enough to be VIP and maybe someone had heard of her.

"What's inside these?" She said to Derrick, pointing suspiciously at the small, glittery bags.

"I dunno. Check."  
Massie opened the bag, and she took out the items one by one. The first was a purple diamond-studded blackberry, and on the back it said Massie Block in glitter, which was way cool. The next was a pack of lip-gloss, all customized and in yummy-sounding flavours she never had before like Pina Coloda, Coconut Crème, Strawberry Frappe and more.

After that was a gold necklace. Her name hung like a pendant on it. "Pretty," she commented before unclasping it to put it on.

"Let me do that," Derrick interjected and took the necklace gently from her hands. He stood up, but before he could up it on Massie quickly lifted her curls, making sure they weren't ruined.

Her heart stopped as Derrick put the necklace on her. This was a total movie-moment. Like one of those mushy, sweet shows where romantic music just suddenly comes on.

God, she had to stop thinking about him like that. How many times had she told herself that they were _completely _over?

"Thanks," Massie said, and quickly sat down. She needed to be _Massie Block _again. In check, in control, and definitely not in Derrick's arms.

Derrick sat down beside her as well, wondering if he had done something wrong. She seemed so jumpy. It wasn't the Massie that he knew.

The lights dimmed down and focused on the runway. A lady dressed in a silver gown came out, the dress sparkling so brightly it hurt Massie's eyes to look at it. Still, she listened hungrily, loving the thrill and excitement of fashion. One of the reasons she loved being at the centre of attention all the time. It was glamorous.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 2010 Chanel Summer Line Runway Show!"

Massie clapped and cheered along with the audience. She was excited for the show to start – she couldn't wait to tell her friends about it. Too bad they weren't here. No, scratch that. It was _awesome _that they weren't here. The more chances for her to brag, the better. Right?

The runway show would take about an hour, with interviews and paparazzi swarming around them for another hour. Massie leaned back in her soft chair and enjoyed the show. She definitely felt a lot more comfortable.

And it helped that every time a crazy outfit came on – and these runway shows tend to get really out there – Derrick would whisper a sarcastic remark in her ear. She couldn't help but laugh – he was really funny.

"Ehmagawd," Massie breathed when an especially strange creation strutted in front of them. It was a gold top with tiny black shorts, but that wasn't the weird part. She wore purple heels that Massie thought were so tall that they resembled the Eiffel tower. Decorating the top was an elaborate necklace made completely of tiny fruits such as mini apples, grapes, oranges and bananas.

On the model's head was a huge hat that was also decorated wildly with fruits – this time pineapples, melons, coconuts…etc.

"Yummy." Derrick laughed. "I'm soo wearing that next time I go to the grocery store."

Massie giggled, "I'd kill to see you in that."

"I bet you would." Derrick said, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

Massie bit her tongue. This was horrible. Flirting with Derrick?! So not in her schedule.

"Yeah, Derrick… I, uh, gotta go to the washroom. I'll be right back."

Derrick stood up. "I'll take you there."  
"No, it's okay. I know where it is." Massie smiled feebly, anxious to be alone. She felt so confused.

"Oh, okay." Derrick nodded and sat back down. "See you, then."

Massie didn't answer and walked through the crowds. She was stopped several times by paparazzi, all of who were begging her for a photo. Usually she was the first one to be photographed, but at this moment she was really just out of it. She complied as long as she could, but quickly felt like she was going to burst with everything that was going on.

"Oh, Massie," One of Kendra's friends, Lianna, a fashion designer, stopped Massie. "Where did you get that dress? It's _gorgeous._"

"Thanks, Lianna. It's actually from Chanel. I wore it in honour of the show," She joked, desperate to get away.

"It's actually _beautiful. _It really brings out your eyes…"

"I'm sorry, Lianna. I really gotta go. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Oh, yes. Of course. Bye." Lianna waved, a tad confused. Usually Massie was so gracious and sweet. Something must be on her mind.

Massie walked as fast as she could after that. It was like the whole world was crashing in on her.

Stupid Derrick. Stupid hormones. Stupid Chanel. Stupid runway. Stupid Derrick. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Instead of going to the ladies' room like she originally said, she walked right out of the building and onto the streets. Luckily she had taken the side door, so there weren't many people. She strolled along the bright streets for a while, hugging her clutch like it was a lifesaver, occasionally dropping into some stores to check out a clothing item that had caught her attention.

She was in the middle of asking the clerk for a smaller size on an Alice + Olivia drape dress when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

She knew it was Derrick even before she turned around. It was so him to look for her and see if she was alright. One of the things she loved, and hated, about him.

"Derrick, go away…" She pleaded quietly, without looking into his eyes.

"Massie, what's wrong?" He actually sounded like he cared. Ha.

"Nothing! Now go. I don't need you, alright?" Massie was fighting back tears. Why was she such a wimp when it came to this boy?

Derrick looked hurt when he stepped back. "Right." He said, his voice soft. "I'll see you at the runway."

With that, he walked out of the door, leaving Massie feeling like a complete bitch.

_Outside…_

Massie bought the dress without putting it on. The cashier, seeming to sense that she was willing to go along with anything at the moment, jumped at the chance and deviously said, "We have gold heels that would go with that. Size 6?"

Massie nodded. "I'll take them."

The cashier smiled. "Great."

She grabbed her clutch and her bags, quickly walking out of the store and back onto the streets. It felt safer out here then in there.

Derrick.

Such a confusing subject.

Usually Massie was always on top of things. What was going on with her? Derrick was a total hawtie, but he was a total heartbreaker, too. She painfully recalled last summer, when they had been dating. The day everything went wrong.

_"Massie!" Alicia shouted. "Come look at this."_

_Massie came running from the bathroom, where she had been busy putting on her makeup. "What is it, Leesh? I've got a date with Derrick in a few minutes."_

_"I don't think so." Alicia said grimly, pointing to the computer screen._

_Massie looked at the screen, and her jaw dropped. Derrick – there was no doubt about it, she would know that hair from anywhere – making out with a skinny blond girl. _

_"Ehmagawd," Massie said, feeling faint. "I need to sit down."_

_"Are you alright?" Alicia said, kindly._

_"Uhm, yeah."_

_"He was a jerk anyways."_

_"Yeah…" Massie agreed weakly, knowing that Derrick really wasn't a jerk, and Alicia knew that too. How could he cheat on her? He said he loved her! _

_"Maybe," Massie said slowly, "maybe that's a mistake."  
"Yeah," Alicia nodded sceptically. "Text him or something."  
Massie quickly took out her cellphone, her fingers flying over the mini board._

_**Massiekur: Derrick, I just saw a vid of u + a blond grl kissing.**_

_**Soccerdude: oh lol **_

_**Massiekur: lol?! How can u laff about tht?**_

Soccerdude: It was jst a joke

_**Massiekur: Omg. Well, real funny.**_

_**Soccerdude: Ikr**_

_**Massiekur: NO. I dnt no**_

_**Soccerdude: Massie ur acting really weird.**_

_**Massiekur: Whatevs. I dn't tlk 2 LBRs. **_

_**Soccerdude: huh?**_

_**Massiekur: We r OVER.**_

With that she had clicked her phone shut, tears flowing down her cheeks. Alicia hugged her. "It's true?" Massie nodded pathetically.

_"Don't worry, Mass. We'll do something absolutely _horrible _to him. He'll regret it." Alicia soothed. Massie quickly straightened up, realizing that Alicia was seeing a side of her that no one should ever see. She brushed away the tears on her face and quickly ran a hand through her hair._

_"You're right. Derrick Harrington, you better watch out." Massie said loudly, "Because Massie Block is out to get you."_

_--_

**Okay, so that's that chapter. Ehmagawd, Derrick ... cheating on Massie? Not a good choice. Review, please! **


	4. Chapter 4 Soccer

**Disclaimer: The Clique and all the original characters are made by Lisi Harrison, so I don't own anything. Sadly. :( **

**New chapter up! I'll probably be updating one or two more, then stop for a bit, then go on again. Throughout the week I'll be super super busy, so I probably not type as much. I promise I'll do more on the weekends, however. Review, please! I love them! I can't give away anything about whether or not Derrick and Massie are gonna go out again, but I _can _say that I'm a sucker for a romantic Massington fanfic! Does that give you guys any clues? **

**Hope you enjoy!  
**

_Massie…_

Massie wanted to scream. God, Derrick had messed up her life enough already. Why wouldn't he leave her alone? Fiddling around for an elastic in her clutch, she grabbed a purple one and quickly tied up her hair in a high pony. She checked the store windows for her reflection, making sure that loose curls framed her face and nothing was sticking out.

"Good," She said, when she was satisfied.

Hugging herself, she wandered around for a bit more, glancing at mannequin outfits but buying nothing. When she felt lonelier then ever, she shivered and decided to go back to the runway. After all, she couldn't run away from Derrick forever. Sooner or later, he would be back looking for her. Besides, her Versace heels were killing her.

She walked slowly, biting her lip and dreading seeing him again. He was the only one she had really trusted in this world, and he had betrayed her. Like she could really show her feelings to the Pretty Committee. They wouldn't see her as an alpha anymore after that. Claire was nice enough, but she wouldn't understand. She had Cam, Mr. Perfect Boyfriend of the Year, Massie retorted bitterly in her mind.

Sighing sadly, Massie felt tears sting her eyes. _I suppose, _she thought, _it's not _all _Derrick's fault. I mean, I did get my 'revenge' on him. It was pretty harsh._

She had completely ruined his reputation, telling everyone about him cheating on her. And more. Not all of it necessarily true, but still. All's fair in love and war, right?

She sighed again. Maybe she had been too harsh when she said that he still slept with his teddy bear, Mr. Candy. She giggled softly as she remembered the worn, baby blue, stuffed animal that Derrick had once shown her.

He didn't sleep with it any longer, but he still kept it. "To remember the good old times," he had told her. She grimaced when she recalled the hurt look on his face when he found out she was the one who had told everyone about the bear.

Massie kept her face down – something she didn't do often – to prevent anyone to see the tears that were falling down her face. She didn't want to be seen as some LBR walking alone on the streets, crying like a baby.

_But he had cheated on me, _she debated silently to herself.

_But you betrayed his trust._

_So did he!_

_True, but you kissed someone, too._

Massie wiped her cheeks angrily. She hated crying. It was true that she kissed Nick Lickson, Derrick's soccer enemy on a rivalling school – Stilton Academy. But only because he was completely flirting with Duh-livia only a _day _after they broke up.

_Massie twirled her locks absently, blinking flirtatiously at Nick. "You're a really good soccer player," she said breathily. Nick grinned, "You think?" "Yeah, definitely." Massie giggled, touching his arm gently._

_"Well, BOCD's lucky to have girls as hot as you." He teased. She laughed loudly, which caught Derrick's attention. He immediately looked for the source, and narrowed his eyes when he saw Massie, his ex-girlfriend, flirting furiously with Nick. Even from the distance he could see her biting her lip in that seductive way and lowering her eyes. And it really didn't help that she wore a bright, siren red mini-dress that showed off her glowing skin and amber eyes. Or that the black stilettos she wore made her legs seem miles long.  
_  
_"Hey, your boyfriend's jealous," Nick remarked, tilting his head slightly to indicate Derrick, who was glaring at them from the field. Massie didn't even bother looking in his direction. "Oh, we broke up," she said breezily._

_"Really?" Nick raised an eyebrow. Massie nodded, a sparkle in her eyes._

_"Well, in that case…" Nick whispered, leaning forwards. Massie held her breath as his lips made contact with hers. She obeyed when he ran his tongue along her bottom lip and opened her mouth to let him have access._

_Making sure that a good five seconds had passed at least, Massie broke apart and immediately sneaked a peek at Derrick. He wasn't even looking at them! His eyes were trained on the ball, which was zooming to him quickly. Massie let out a soft growl of disappointment._

_"Sorry, I gotta, uhm, go." She said quickly to Nick, before leaving the benches and the field, not able to watch the famous Derrick Harrington save yet another goal and be the star of the game for one second longer.  
_

_"Dude!" Josh shouted at his best friend. "Focus!"_

_Derrick whipped around, looking frantically for the ball. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. His mind was racing, and he couldn't help but feel indignant fire shoot through him. Massie? And _Nick_? That fucking bastard!_

_"Come on, Derrick!" Cam yelled as the ball came near him. Derrick tried to concentrate, but his mind was still wandering. Massie, kissing Nick. Nick, kissing Massie. _His _Massie. Her lips used to be on _his _like that. Her soft, soft lips…_

"Harrington!" The coach screamed from the sidelines, and quickly Derrick was at attention, looking for the ball.

It was too late.

The ball was soaring in the air, right in the direction of the net. Derrick made a frantic lunge at it, felt his hand pass through the empty material of air, and fell to the ground.

_The crowd 'aww-ed' in unison, and the final score was called. Bulldogs – 12. Tomahawks – 11._

_"Shit!" Derrick shouted, punching the pole of the net. "Damn!" How could he have missed it? It was like, the easiest shot in the history of easy shots. "Stupid, stupid!"_

_His team mates clapped him on the back but no one spoke encouraging words. They all knew how embarrassing that defeat had been, but decided not to say it out loud.  
_

_Derrick didn't bother changing. He stayed in the change room as everyone quickly shed their clothes and changed into their normal school outfits. When everyone was gone he got up and made his way out of the field. He stopped outside, leaning against the gray wall._

_The anger trapped inside him bubbled up, and he turned around and punched the wall. Hard. _

_The sting made his hand numb, and he could see the cuts that the jagged stones on the wall had made, but ignored them and whipped off his jersey, throwing it to the ground and kicking it furiously. The icy, bitter air hit him like a dagger against his bare skin, but he took it without complaint and ran a hand through his hair, frustrated.  
_

_"God! Stupid, retarded idiot! How could you miss that shot?"_

_"Derrick?"_

_At the sound of the all-too familiar voice, Derrick froze but didn't turn around. In a low voice he said, "What do you want, Massie?"_

_It sounded more sharp then he meant it to, and rang harsh and cold even in his own ears. _

_Massie swallowed. "Nothing," she said quietly, before turning slowly and walking away. _

_The last sounds that Derrick heard were the soft tap-tap of her heels against the gravel floor. _

--

**I love dramatic endings, too. I know, I'm weird. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, you guys! I heart them all, and I heart you too! **

**Review more more more! I'm also open for any suggestions on the story! Thanks so much :)**


	5. authour's note

Authour's Note!

Hey, everyone!

You know I heart you and all of your fabulous reviews, but I'm running low on ideas. What should I do next? Also, it might take a little while to update since my computer is being really sucky at the moment. In the next three chapters or something her party should be coming up soon. Will Massie go back to the Chanel show for the next chapter and meet Derrick, or do something else? (Hint hint...)

Please review and tell me any ideas that you have. I might not use them, but I really appreciate it all the same?

Love,

Chantal :)

PS. Have any of you guys seen the Clique movie? Is it good? The trailer seemed okay, but not that fascinating.


	6. Chapter 6 OMG

**Disclaimer: all of the Clique characters are credited by Lisi Harrison**

**This chapter has tons of action in it. and I sorta suck at writing action. So lol, don't blame me if you don't like this chapter as much or anything! I had to write it, however, because it's the starter up to the next few chapters... where we'll be getting some Massington!**

**I know, I love Massington! :) **

**So just in case, here's a basic summary of last chapter, if you forgot...**

**- Massie and Derrick are at Chanel runway show**

**- Massie goes outside to think about stuff**

**- Massie remembers the Massington breakup**

**and yeah, that's pretty much it.**

**Here it goes...  
**

--

_Derrick's view…_

"Sweetie, do you know where Massie is?" Kendra asked Derrick, worry laced lightly in her voice. Derrick hesitated briefly before saying, "She went out for a walk, but she'll be back soon."

True enough.

Kendra nodded. "Ah, that's fine."

Derrick forced himself to smile. He wondered where Massie was at the moment. Quickly checking his gold and diamond watch, he could see that it had been a little less then half an hour since he had come back. Maybe he should go and check on her again.

Kendra had already been swooped up in the crowd, giggling with friends as she toasted with a crystal glass of bubbling champagne.

"Mom," Derrick called to Lily, who turned around at the sound of her son's voice. "I'm gonna go outside for some air."

Lily smiled, and answered, "How grand, darling. I'll be here if you need me."

Derrick waved a short good bye and ducked his head, leaving the excited audience from the side entrance. He ran all the way to the Alice + Olivia store he had last seen Massie in. She wasn't in there. He spied a clerk and tapped the young lady on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, have you seen a girl in here? She's pretty, tall, slender, brown curls? I think she was holding a dark blue dress?" He asked, crossing his fingers behind his back like he used to do when he was a little kid. He knew it was foolish, but he really couldn't help hoping.

"Ah, yes. Charming girl. She bought a beautiful outfit here…" The clerk said thoughtfully, before turning back around.

"No, you see, I need to know where she went. Do you know?" Derrick quickly questioned. The clerk pursed her lips, thinking.

"Hm…she went out and down that street I think. She seemed lonely. Were you accompanying her? You really shouldn't leave your girlfriend alone like that, you know. The streets are very dangerous at night." She gave Derrick a long, disapproving look.

Derrick wanted to shout at the lady, _That's why I'm trying to find her! _But he restrained and just nodded. "Right."  
Opening the door and walking out of the store, he tried to mentally view what Massie had been wearing. No sweater…she must be freezing by now. God, he cursed, he should have gone along with her. If she was in any way hurt, he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

_Walking on the sidewalk…_

Massie strolled along, brushing away the last of her tears. She knew that she really liked Derrick, but he had been such a jerk. She wasn't sure if she could forgive him yet.

Or if he would forgive her.

She turned right at an intersection, reaching a dark, abandoned alley. _Wow, _she thought, _this looks like something out of a movie. _It did, too. There were old boxes lined up randomly on the sides, and once in a while a mangy cat would cross her way. Massie shivered.

_Stop being such a wimp. You're Massie Block! _She mentally shouted to herself. She nodded. She _was _Massie Block, and Massie Block was most definitely not a wimp.

She kept on walking – the alley seemed miles long now – when all of a sudden a strong grip grabbed her arm. Shocked by the sudden impact, Massie screamed loudly but was practically choked when a dirty hand was clamped tightly against her mouth.

She struggled helplessly, her cries of help muffled and useless. The mysterious man was speed-walking, determined to get to his destination quickly, and she hurried to keep up. Not that she had much of a choice. The person was holding both of her arms twisted against her back, and it hurt like hell. She still couldn't talk, but she ignored the discomfort and the pain and focused on escaping.

Calling someone? No, her clutch had dropped from her hands already.  
Wonderful.

She was trapped, in pain, couldn't talk, with no money, no cell phone, no _lip-gloss, _and most likely going to die.

Joyful world.

She tried to twist around so she could get a look at the person, but her hair was caught in the way and she got a blurred vision of someone with brownish-black hair and a dirty, muddy face.

"What are you staring at?" The man growled at her, his voice ringing in her ears. She swallowed, and shook her head, trying to indicate _nothing. _It was hopeless anyways. He would probably kill her no matter what she said.

When they reached the place – it was the end of the alley, grey and abandoned – he pushed her hard against the wall and Massie cried out weakly in pain.

"Shut the hell up, you fucking bitch," the man hissed at her. Massie immediately shut her mouth, seeing that the man was obviously capable of harming her. His eyes were blood-shot and crazy, looking around in different directions frantically. She didn't know if he was just mentally challenged, or a murderer.

She hoped neither.

"What are you going to do with me?" She said as boldly as she could, reminding herself that if she was going to die she was going to die like a true alpha.

"Oh, you'll see, you little slut. You'll see." The man replied without looking at her. He was fumbling around in a turned-over box for something.  
Massie gulped, her breathing shallow and slid down to the ground against the cold wall. Her feet hurt terribly – there were cuts and bruises from where the straps had tightened against her skin. Heels were definitely not running material.  
Her dress was ripped and her arms felt broken, but Massie didn't want the man to see her weak. She tore a long length of the bottom of her dress – her Chanel dress! – and wrapped it around a particularly painful looking slit on her arm. It was bleeding, so she pressed a hand down on it gently, flinching at the pain.

Suddenly something hit her.

The only reason she could have cuts was because the man had something sharp. A knife?

No sooner had she thought that, the man turned around, carrying a worn rope in one hand and a sharp, jagged, eight-inch knife in the other.

Massie, without thinking, screamed in terror and the man swiftly slapped her across the face and kicked her in the gut, saying harshly, "Do you want more trouble, you bitch? Shut the fuck up!"

Massie nodded, biting her lip so hard she could taste blood. She held her stomach, swallowing the pain that shot through her. Her cheek was stinging, but she ignored it.

The man eyed her, and nodded to himself before unfolding the rope and yanking her hands to him. He binded them together, triple knotting them and tugging on it until Massie felt her skin burn. He then told her to lean against the wall or lie on the ground, her choice, and she asked why.

"Oh, I think you know, bitch. Haven't you ever done this before?" He said evilly, smirking. Massie felt her throat become dry, and she felt like she was going to burst. She didn't answer the man, but didn't move either.

When she stood there he spat on the ground before yelling, "Do as I said or you'll be in far more pain then you're in right now, honey." He held the knife out, chuckling softly.

Massie obediently leaned weakly against the wall. "Good." The man said, his face so close to hers that she could smell his rabid breath. She felt like crying, screaming and vomiting all at the same time.

The man put the knife in his pocket, then fingered the edges of Massie's torn dress. "Now…let's do this," he purred before lifting her dress all the way.

_Outside, looking for Massie…_

Derrick kept on walking down the one sidewalk that the clerk had indicated, keeping his eyes peeled for Massie and her flowing locks. When he became so frustrated he wanted to throw something, he began running, still looking this way and that. He didn't want to miss _anything. _

He had been doing this for about five minutes before he heard a scream. His heart stopped.

Could it be Massie?

No way, she just went walking.

_How can you be sure?  
I'm not._

Derrick ran even faster, straining his ears for more voices. He stopped when he heard pounding footsteps. They sounded close, very close.

He decided to turn right, following his gut instinct. It was a dark street, practically pitch-black. He walked in a straight line, his eyes soon adjusting to the unusual darkness. Something brushed against his ankle, and he jumped.

"Just a cat, Harrington." He whispered to himself. "Don't be a loser! You've got to find Massie."

Another scream.

It was followed by a loud sound that sounded like a snap and some muffled words. He knew he was close. He sped up, his heart pounding hard. With each beat his mind chanted, Massie Massie Massie Massie.

He had to find her.

It seemed like he was almost at the end when he saw a dirty man dressed in ripped jeans and a ragged shirt. Most likely a homeless person, he dismissed, but stopped when he saw that the man wasn't alone.

Massie.

She was cornered up against the wall, the man grinning. Her eyes were wide with fright and it looked like she was bleeding everywhere. The man leaned forward and grabbed the material of her dress, lifting it before he used his other hand to undo his pants…

Derrick exploded.

He ran to the man, pushing him to the ground with as much strength as he could. Massie screamed and fell back against the wall. Derrick turned around, saying quickly, "Massie, run. Now! As fast as you can – just get out of here."

"Derrick," Massie cried, "I can't – I can't leave you here alone."

"MASSIE! Go, now!"

Massie locked gazes with him, her mouth parting as if to say something, but she obediently turned around and started running. When Derrick was sure that she was gone, he went to see where the man was, but then he felt someone punch his gut. He groaned, but immediately went into battle mode, thinking back on karate classes and football practices. He saw the man and punched him the chest, before quickly kneeing him.

"Ohh," the man said, clutching his privates. He quickly stood up, walking menacingly towards Derrick. "Why, you…"

Derrick punched him under his jaw, forcing his head up. Blood ran down from the man's mouth, flowing onto his fist. He kicked him hard in the stomach, twisting one of his arms behind his back for extra measure.

Using his other hand, he clutched the man's throat. "I – don't – w hand, and the man gurgled, attempting to nod.

Derrick spied the silver glint of the man's knife and quickly grabbed it, letting go of his hand but keeping the knife there. He dug in his pockets for his cell phone, dialling 9-1-1 without letting go.

"Hi, I'm at the corner of 27 Maple Street. There's a man here who ant – you – to – touch – anyone – ever – again." With each word he tightened his attempted to rape a girl. Yeah, I'm holding him. Okay." He clicked end. "The police will be here soon, you fucking bastard. You're just lucky that they're coming and you don't have to go through me, or else I would break every fucking bone in your body."

The police came amazingly quickly – in a matter of seconds. The blinking lights and loud sound were soon heard, followed by policemen holding flashlights sprinting down the alley. When they saw the position that Derrick was in, the knife held against the man's throat, they quickly shouted, "Hands up where we can see them!"  
Derrick let go of the knife and the man, holding his hands up. "That's him." He said, indicating the man who was now on the floor, scrambling around.

The police stepped forward, handcuffing the man and asking Derrick for his student ID, driver's license and more. When they got enough proof the nodded.

"Okay, you're good. Do you know where the girl is?"

Derrick shook his head. "I told her to leave."

"I'm right here," Massie said, stepping out from the darkness. Derrick snarled.

"Massie. I told you to go."

"I know," Massie answered, "but I couldn't let you get hurt. I called the police. That's why they came so fast."

"Miss, I'm going to need to bring you to a hospital," the policeman said. Massie shook her head. "I'm fine!"

"Massie, don't be stupid. Look at yourself." Derrick protested, walking over and lifting up the top of her dress (which had been so torn that it was now two separate pieces) to show the purple-black bruises from when the man had kicked her.

Massie didn't say anything, but avoided eye contact with Derrick. Derrick asked the policemen if he could escort Massie to the hospital, and the policemen nodded. "Sam! Come drive the miss and her boyfriend to the hospital immediately. She'll need some stitches."

Sam, whoever he was, led them to the police car, where he sped them to the hospital. Derrick held onto Massie's hand the whole time, and Massie didn't make an effort to let go.

It hurt him to see Massie so weak. She was usually so tough, and so strong, and it was entirely new for him to see her this vulnerable. He could see that she was trying to be brave – the cuts that she had were still bleeding and must have stung, but she didn't say anything.

"Massie, are you okay?" Derrick asked her softly in the car.

Massie nodded, her lips trembling. Derrick leaned forward, gently pressing his lips to hers. It was sweet and quick, and Massie couldn't help but smile a little.

Much to Derrick's surprise, she tugged her hand from his and inched forward to hug him, before kissing him back softly." Thanks."  
Then Massie leaned back onto the leather seats of the police car, closing her eyes and falling asleep quietly.

Derrick gazed at the sleeping angel in his arms, wondering if his life was going to finally get back on track.

He hoped so.

--

**Did you ... like it? love it? hate it? completely want to kill me hate it?**

**If you did, then review! THANKS!**

**ps, I realize this is getting a little less Clique-y. as in things like 'i heart you' and 'ehmagawd' and 'hawt' and all those little Pretty Comittee things - so I just wanted to let you guys know that in the next one or two chapters there will be more of that, and you'll see Kristen, Leesh, Claire and Dylan. :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7 The M

**Here we go once again...**

**Disclaimer: The Clique belongs to Lisi Harrison**

**I love updating! This one was a little longer, so hope you like it! **

**NEXT FEW CHAPTERS ARE GONNA HAVE MASSINGTON!  
**

--

_A couple days later…_

Massie had stayed at the hospital for two days, sleeping there for one night. Her arm needed several stitches, and her ribs were badly bruised and needed bandaging up. They checked for any head injuries, but they seemed to be fine. After resting for the afternoon in the second day, they told her that she could go home.

Massie practically jumped out of the bed. "_Finally._" Even in her state of despair, she had the enough sense and style instinct to know that _paper cloth gowns _were _so _not in this season. She had had hers specially made, with some super-clean fibre cloth or something that some designers had made up. Her name, sparkling gold, was spread across her gown. It was medium cut and with a tighter figure and cinched at the waist.

It was a dark purple, with a lighter shade of lavender striping the end of the sleeves, the waist and the bottom. It looked more like some sort of high-fashion kimono then a hospital gown.

"Can I leave, like, now?" Massie asked, a bit confused. The nurse shook her head. "The doctor will come in and give you some information about medication you may need to take at home for a while. Your parents and boyfriend are here, too, so they'll know as well."

Massie rolled her eyes, saying to the nurse, "That _jerk _is not my boyfriend." After the incident, she had gotten especially catty.

"He saved your life," the young nurse said, tugging on one of her blond locks nervously. "You should be grateful."

"Oh, I know." Massie sighed. "I just wish it didn't have to be _him._"

"Well," the nurse giggled like a teenager. "He's cute."

Massie buried her head in her hands. She could _nawt _believe that this nurse had a crush on _Derrick. _How gross could you get?

"Oh!" The nurse exclaimed. "As I was saying Massie, you may need to take some painkillers while you're recovering." She put on this serious look, and Massie was about to retort something to her when she noticed that the doctor, her parents, and the jerk himself had come in.

She couldn't help but glance sideways at Derrick. He had stayed at the hospital for his injuries, too, but only for an afternoon. How unfair that _she_ had to stay for _two whole days _in this super-white, super-clean, ugly-as-Derrick room.

Well, maybe he isn't _that _ugly, she thought reluctantly as she inspected his outfit. It was suddenly as if the whole world had gone in slow motion, and music started on like it always did in movies.

Dark-wash jeans – she ah-dored his pants more then anything, especially since he had gotten out of the whole 'shorts' thing – a black Abercrombie shirt that showed off his toned muscles, and reflective aviators that were pushed up his hair.

"Massie!" Her mother, wearing normal jeans and a silk blouse, ran up to her daughter. "Are you alright?"

Massie nodded. "Mo-om, you _just _saw me like a couple of hours ago. And I was sleeping. I doubt someone's gonna stalk me and kill me in a hospital."

Everyone seemed to be so worried that she was _traumatized _or something. Sure, the guy had been way scary, and she probably could have died, but it was over and done with, right?

_Wrong. _A tiny voice in her voice said. _You just want to believe that, but secretly you're still terrified._

I am soo nawt scared of a homeless person! Maybe not, but you know you'll never forget it. It was scary how true that statement was, but Massie shrugged it off and smiled at her father. "Sweetie," William Block said, kissing Massie on both cheeks. "You're looking better." "Thanks, Dad." Massie grinned. Both her parents stood up, looking at Derrick expectantly, and he cleared his throat. "Hey, Block." He waved, giving her a crooked smile. Massie wanted to give him one of her alpha glares, but her breath caught when she saw that a long, angry-looking scar ran down his muscled arm. She hadn't seen it before, but now that she did, she was amazed at how painful it looked. It must have been at least ten-inches. "Ehmagawd," Massie breathed, beckoning Derrick over. He seemed confused, but stepped forwards. Massie gently touched the scar, looking at him as if expecting him to flinch. He didn't. She ran her hand down the length of it, biting on her lip before pulling back. "What happened?" "Oh, it's nothing." Derrick replied, shaking it off. "Just a cut." Just a cut? That's a freakin' monster slit! Massie wanted to yell, but she nodded. "Oh." "Ahem," The doctor cleared his throat, straightening his hospital gown – that resembled a lab outfit, Massie noted – before announcing, "Massie, you look to be in fine condition. Your cuts will take a few weeks, most likely two. But your ribs are more serious – we're not sure if it will affect your lungs, considering how close the injuries are to it." Kendra gasped, turning white, and gripped her husband's hand. "Therefore we'll need you to come next week for another check-up, so we can see if anything is going wrong. In the meantime here are some painkillers," he held out two small bottles filled with red and white pills. There was a white sticker on it, that said – Massie Block Prescribed by Dr. Nigel Tatumin To be used twice daily until bottle is empty Following those sentences were a bunch of letters. Massie groaned, thinking how the hell had her world become so upside-down? Massie Block, the alpha of the Pretty Committee, would have never needed painkillers before.

Derrick, assuming that something was hurting, jumped forwards. "What's wrong?"

Massie gave him a look, confused. "Uhm, nothing."

Derrick felt his face grew red. God, he probably looked like a freak, jumping at every thing she said. "Oh, sorry."

William took the bottles of pills from the doctor, inspecting them. Kendra must have been thinking along the same lines as Massie, because she looked faint and her face was still pale.

"Mom, _breeeathee.._" Massie laughed.

"Sorry, honey," Kendra answered, "I'm just so confused as to how this could have happened."

"Believe it or not, Mrs. Block," Dr. Tatumin replied, "this sort of thing happens all the time. We're just very lucky that Massie's boyfriend was there." He turned to Derrick, evidently forgetting his name. "_Although, _young man, that gives you no excuse to have left her alone like that."  
When asked what she had been doing in the alley by the police, Derrick had quickly made a fib about them having a fight and she running off.  
Massie jumped in, "He's not my boyfriend!"

"Ah, you two broke up?" The nurse, who had been silent before, purred. She winked at Derrick. "That's too bad…"

Derrick, slightly weirded out, didn't bother to respond.

"Right. Well, anyways, it's time for you to go, Massie. You can go get dressed in the bathroom. I assume your mother brought you some clothes?"

Kendra held up a bag. Massie sighed. She knew that her mom had probably brought her something like jeans and a long-sleeve t-shirt. Although her mother was very stylish about herself, she was always fretting about Massie's clothes being too showy and low-cut and all that crap.

"Thanks, Mom," Massie managed, getting out of the bed gingerly, fidgeting away when Derrick made a move to help her. She took the bag from Kendra and walked into the washroom, opening the bag.

"Mom!" She complained, and her mother immediately ran to the bathroom, knocking on the door. Derrick held his breath.

"What's wrong, Massie?"

"Do you have _any idea_ what people on the streets would say about me if I wore this?" She cried, holding the offending lime-green long sleeve and neon Bermuda shorts.

"What's wrong with it? I thought it was cute," Kendra giggled.

"EXACTLY!" Massie yelled, storming out of the bathroom. Kendra sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Fine. We'll go shopping. You can wear your hospital gown, then," Kendra said.

"Ewww," Massie made a face.

Derrick spoke up tentatively, "Uh, Massie, if you want, you can borrow my jacket," he offered, indicating his leather jacket on a chair.

Massie blinked. When they were dating, she used to love that jacket. She wore it everyday, silent boasting about the fact that it was Derrington's. But they were done and over with.

However, she mused, that jacket was definitely better then nothing. It was big enough to cover most of what she was wearing.

"Thanks," she replied breezily, acting as if the jacket didn't bring up any painful memories. She slipped it over her thin arms and her parents, her, and Derrick walked out of the room and into the front hall.

As her parents signed forms so that she could be released, Derrick said, "So, the hospital fun?"

"About as fun as soccer is," She snapped. Derrick flinched, but didn't say anything after that.

Massie sighed, feeling bad. "Look, Derrington, I'm sorry…it's just everything's been really crazy. And you saved my life … so thanks." She said softly, awkwardly leaning in and giving him a very quick, very light hug.

He looked taken aback for a minute, but smiled. "You know what, Block?"

She gave him a quizzical look.

"I think you're turning soft on me!" He taunted. Her jaw dropped, and she slapped his arm. "I am _nawt!_"

Derrick flinched, and Massie noticed that she had hit the threatening scar he had. She briefly wondered if it hurt. And how he had gotten it. Oh yeah, saving _her _life. She felt like she was going to cry. "Ehmagawd, I'm so sorry." She apologized immediately. "I didn't see – I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Derrick soothed, because Massie looked near tears.

"Derrick, Massie. Let's go!" Kendra called to the kids. They were done signing the forms and were about to leave.

Derrick ran his hand through his hair, and Massie lowered her eyes. They quickly walked to the door without making eye contact.

Massie couldn't believe she had actually talked to him. Much less _thanked _him. Maybe she was turning soft. UGH!

Derrick grinned to himself. It seemed like him and Block were making progress. She wasn't being way mean, at least.  
And that, he reasoned, was a start.

_Outside, shopping…_

"Okay, mom, I'm first gonna go in, and buy a decent outfit. Then," Massie said meaningfully, "I'll buy another outfit that I would actually wear."

Her mom rolled her eyes.

"Banana Republic!" Massie squealed, stopping at the front of the store. "I've got store credit! Come on!" She grabbed Derrick's hand, in her excitement forgetting they weren't technically on speaking terms. Derrick, shocked, smiled and went along with it.

Kendra nudged her husband. "Did you see that?"

"Huh?" William, fitting into the description of a male, was clueless.

"Ugh, never mind." Kendra shook her head and went into the store, William trailing close behind her.

Inside Banana Republic…

Massie was browsing through the racks like a well-trained shopper (which she was). Derrick followed close behind, for he meant to use Massie's forgetfulness to his advantage. So far she was being completely friendly, showing him the shirts that she liked before spying another one and grabbing it.

"Here, hold this," she demanded, and he obediently took the huge stack of clothes that she had already deemed 'alpha-worthy'.

"Hmm…" Massie murmured as she picked out a pair of black skinny jeans. "Nice." On impulse she grabbed some red heels that had a mini satin bow on them and hurried to try it on.

Derrick, amused by how hyper Massie was when she shopped, followed, setting the shirts down on one seat before sitting on another.

"Derrick!" His name, although slightly muffled, was called. "Hand me the yellow babydoll tank, please!"

Wow. She said please? And his name? This day was getting better and better.

"Uh, okay…" Derrick answered while rapidly flipping through all the tops, wondering what a babydoll was. He found all the yellow ones (there were four) and quickly took the one that looked most like something a doll would wear.

He passed it to Massie over the top of the door, and couldn't help but sneak a peek. She was wearing the black jeans, with the red heels on, and _no shirt. _Just her lacy purple bra. He felt his jaw drop, but at that moment Massie looked up and saw him.

"_DERRICK!_" She shrieked, before snatching the tank top from him and covering her body. "Ehmagawd, if you don't go_ right now…_"

"Sorry!" Derrick said, but it was no use. Massie sniffed, not answering. He walked back to his seat, and sat down, a slight smirk on his face.

Hmmph. It was so like Derrick to get the wrong shirt. AND to sneak a glance at me without a shirt. God, what a perv.

She slipped off the tank top that Derrick had given her and called out, "Wrong shirt, Derrick. Get me the yellow _babydoll _one. It has white buttons, with a lacy edge patterning at the bottom!"

Derrick shifted through the yellow shirts until he found it. "Here…" he said, but Massie interrupted him.

"Pass it _underneath _this time, you perv!"

"Sorry!" He said again before sliding the shirt underneath.

A couple moments later, Massie stepped out, wearing the shirt, jeans, and heels. She looked amazing. Derrick was shocked.

"So," Massie said, twirling around elegantly, "You like?"

"Uh, yeah. Wow. You look…amazing. Wow." Derrick replied, stammering.

"I know," Massie smirked before folding up her hospital kimono dress and throwing it in a garbage can. "Come on! We still have ah-cessories!"

Derrick quickly stood up, giving the other shirts to the salesperson and following Massie.

_An hour later__…_

Massie had gotten a dark purple, crocodile skin, oversize purse along with her outfit, as well as several gold chains and gold hoops. On impulse she added three chunky, black bracelets on one arm, and a thin beaded one on the other.

"Rate me!" She squealed to Derrick. He cocked his head.

"As in, out of ten." She sighed.

He pretended to be deep in thought before saying, "I'd have to say…" Massie grew anxious, wondering if he was gonna say something like _2. _If he did, she would die. She just knew it! "Definitely a twenty."

Massie laughed, secretly relieved. "You're no help."

He sighed. "I can't believe you got so many things. I didn't know girls shopped _this _much!"

Massie flipped her hair back. "What do you mean? I got like, a quarter or what I usually do. Too bad we don't have that much time," she mused.

She had also gotten –

a pair of gold heels

a pair of zebra striped heels

green wedges

a black halter dress

hot pink short shorts

purple and white layered tanks

a bunch of gold chain necklaces

black leather jacket (that she had bought in memory of Derrick's, although she would never admit that to _anyone_)

diamond earrings

purple bangles

studded belt

light-wash jeans

black and white block dress

ruffled pink mini skirt

sunglasses

dark blue purse

satin, jade green clutch

"Okay, I think I'm done." She finally said to Derrick, who gaped.

"You _think?_" He shook his head.

Massie rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

They walked to the cashier. "Where's mom and dad?" Massie asked.

He shrugged. Her parents weren't anywhere in sight.

As Massie whipped out her Burberry wallet, taking out her Visa, the clerk asked, "Are you Massie Block?"

Massie nodded. Derrick discreetly took out his own wallet and slipped his credit card across the counter to the clerk, without letting Massie notice.

"Your parents asked me to tell you that they've gone to a restaurant and that you and someone named Derrick should go and rent a limo. I think they meant taxi," She added.

Massie sniffed, offended. "Actually, I think they meant private helicopter," She snapped back, speed-dialing Ralph, her helicopter driver.

The clerk's jaw dropped, but she quickly covered up and nodded, sliding Derrick's credit card and handing it back to him. "Yes, of course."

"Come on, Derrick," Massie instructed, as he quickly accepted the receipt and took the three bulging bags. He grinned to himself – she hadn't even noticed that he paid for her. If she had, he reasoned, she'd probably freak out.

She looked at him, tilting her head and putting on her newly-bought sunglasses. "Do you need help?"

"No, I've got it." Derrick replied. Massie shrugged. He did look comfortable.

Suddenly her phone vibrated. "I've got a text." She explained to Derrick before swivelling her phone open.

**Dancerbabe: **Where r u?

It was Alicia. Massie had almost forgotten about the Pretty Committee. She better get everything straightened out. Luckily it was the weekend, or else all of BOCD would probably be in shambles.

**Massiekur: **hey! Jst got out of hosp.

The Pretty Committee already knew about the whole incident. Massie had asked them to twist the story around a little, so everyone in the school would be talking about how she had almost gotten ambushed by paparazzi would were dying for an interview with her. It was much more reasonable, and what really did happen seemed to too serious for the glamour of being on top of the school. She did not need anything blemishing her rep.

**Dancerbabe: **yay. Wht r u doin?

**Massiekur: **shopping w D

Dancerbabe: Dylan?

**Massiekur: **No, Derrington

**Dancerbabe: **WHT!!!

**Massiekur: **Ive decided 2 let the past go

**Dancerbabe: **Wow…

**Massiekur: **gtg

**Dancerbabe: **r u guys bck 2gether?

**Massiekur: **NO. Jst frends. Tell every1 we're JST frends

**Dancerbabe: **ok…

**Massiekur: **u bettr. Bsides, it's jst shopping.

**Massiekur: **we're gonna go eat. Cya!

Massie turned her phone off, slipping it into her purse. "Ok. So my parents ditched us. Let's go get something to eat."

Derrick nodded. "Okay…where?"

"Oh, I know the perfect place!" Massie's eyes lighted up. She spotted Isaac, who had been parked at the curb, waiting to drop them off for the helicopter. Tugging Derrick along, she hopped into the limo and instructed, "Isaac, to the M."

--

**Whoo! There's another chapter. I'm gonna wait for some reviews, then update tomorrow or later today, kay?**

Heart you guys to death!

**Here's a question - should I have Massie go out with someone else and make Derrick completely jealous? Review and tell me!  
**

**BTW does anyone know an awesome massington fanfic? I need to read some ay-sap! :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8 Caught!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique**

**told you i'd do another chapter soon!**

**thanks for all the great reviews, and xjgege for giving me some awesome authours to read!**

**enjoyy!  
**

--

_In the limo…_

Massie fiddled with the ends of her shirt. Everything had gone way too serious all of the sudden. Maybe it was the atmosphere of the dark limo.

"Derrick?" She said casually, desperate to keep things light.

"Yeah?"

"Uh…w-what are we?" _Come on, Massie! Don't be a LBR! _

"What do you mean?"  
"Like…in terms of relationship."

"Oh. Uhm," Derrick was taken aback. "I guess we're ex's."

Massie frowned, and took a deep breath. "I'd like," she started slowly, "to be friends."

Derrick nodded. "That's cool."

Her whole face lit up. "Really?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Wow," she breathed. "I didn't know it was that easy."

"What, you've never been friends with your ex's before?" Derrick teased.

Massie made a face. "Nope. Not that I have that much experience."  
She cursed mentally. It was true that she hadn't had a serious bf before Derrick, just a couple of crushes and flings. But she hadn't meant to say it out loud.

Derrick shrugged. "Well, yeah, we're friends."

Massie smiled. She liked how easily he had skipped the subject. She hugged him – this time a real hug – and whispered, "I like being friends."

He grinned, "I like being friends, too."

_Ten minutes later…_

"So," Massie said, twisting around on the seat to face Derrick. "What is the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to you?"

"Ugh, seriously?" Derrick groaned. Massie was suddenly determined to find out every single thing about Derrick. She claimed

"Yes!"

"Okay. Fine…" he thought back and remembered quite a few things. "Well, there was this one time, at Christmas. I think it was grade 7, and I had bombed this quiz the week before Christmas break. The teacher was all, 'Derrick I shall see you at Christmas!' and I thought she was trying to be funny or something."  
Massie burst out laughing at his expressions of the teacher. "Ehmagawd, I think I remember her – Mrs. Mink, right?"

"Something like that. Anyways, it was Christmas Day, and I was opening my presents in my boxers – I just woke up – and then there's a knock at the door. I jump behind the tree, completely terrified, and yell for my mom to get the door. And she's all, 'get it yourself!'"  
Massie giggled. She had seen Mrs. Harrington, and she was most definitely _nawt _like that.

"And I tell her that I'm in my boxers, but mom doesn't answer. So I…" Derrick raises an eyebrow.

Massie shrieked. "Ehmagawd! Do _nawt _tell me you opened the door. Ew! Mrs. Mink?!"

"Well, I had no choice!" He defended, crossing his arms.

Massie was practically in hysterics, but she said, "Go on!"

"Okay, well, I opened the door, hiding behind it, and there's Mrs. Mink, in this butt-ugly red granny dress. She walks in like she owns the place, shutting the door."

"And you were still in your boxers?" Massie asked, a huge smile on her face. Derrick nodded.

"I know, right? Anyways, she takes out this huge suitcase of papers and crap, opens it, and says, 'Derrick, time for your re-test!'"

At that Massie lost it. "Eh-ma-gawd—that's—hilarious!" She fell on Derrick, still laughing.

"What is it with you, limos and crazy laughing?" Derrick asked, commenting on the fact that last time they had been in a limo together.

"It's not me or the limo." Massie defended, controlling herself. "It's _you._"

"Oh, thanks." Derrick answered.

"You're welcome!" Massie chirped, straightening her shirt down. "How do I look?"

"I already rated you, don't make me do it again." Derrick groaned.

"You're right," Massie replied, looking at her reflection in the side view mirror. "I've already worn this outfit for a couple hours. It's getting old. I'm gonna change. _Don't look!_" She added, giving him a death glare. "Isaac! Lower the sheets!"

There was suddenly a soft whirring sound and dark blue drapes fell down slowly, outlining Massie's sheet so nothing could look in. "Thank you!" came her muffled gratitude. "Oh, Derrick, gimme my… black and white block dress, the blue purse, and the zebra heels."

"Is that all?" Derrick said sarcastically, already looking through the various bags.

"Nope," Massie replied. "Also the necklaces…andtheleatherjacket." She said, in a rush.

Derrick wondered why she seemed so nervous all of a sudden, but he took the wanted items out and passed them to Massie through a slit in the curtains. There was a bunch of sounds, but soon she was done and Massie pulled the dangling cord that let the covers go back up.

"Ta-da!" She announced grandly, throwing out her arms. She had on impulse thrown the jacket on, and it made the outfit look hawt.

"Hey," Derrick teased. "That jacket…looks like mine." He finished, pointing to his own jacket.

"Whatever," Massie replied lightly, "We'll match."

"Massie, we're here!" Isaac called from the front.

"Kay! Roll out the red carpet!" She answered.

"Red carpet?" Derrick exclaimed.

"I like to make a big entrance," Massie shrugged, before linking his arm through hers and putting on an extra layer of Boston Crème lip-gloss.

"Massie Block and Derrick Harrington!" Isaac called out before opening the doors.

Massie was already prepared, a you-know-you-love-me smile on her lips. Derrick, however, was completely lost. As soon as they stepped out of the limo hundreds of lights linked, leaving him blind.

"Just follow me," Massie whispered, and nudged him to keep smiling. She led him past the crowds of paparazzi, the doorman bowing before opening the doors. "Miz Block," he greeted. As soon as they were inside everything was quiet, and Derrick gave a sigh of relief. "Where are we?"

"The M!" Massie exclaimed. "Don't tell me you never heard of it. My parents bought it for me for my birthday…?"

"I heard they bought you something crazy expensive, but I never knew what it was. What's an M?"

"_The _M," Massie chided. "It's my own exclusive Massie mall, filled with all of the stores that I like best, so everyone can shop like me. Of course, I have my own custom made clothes, so they can't get the same clothes that _I _have."

Derrick nodded. "Well, why are there so many paparazzi?"

"Oh, that. It just opened a couple of weeks ago, so it's still relatively new. I can't believe you didn't know about it! Also, Mom made this huge announcement about how the mall would be hosting a catwalk for the Blondes."

Derrick whistled. "Wow. That's impressive."  
Massie grinned. "I know. Well, let's go."

"Where?"

"To _eat!" _

_Eating at a restaurant…_

"Hmm, this is good." Massie said, taking another bite of her chicken alfredo pasta.

Derrick agreed, nodding.

"Wait, I'm getting a call," he said, before opening his phone. It was Josh.

"Hey, dude." He said. "I haven't talked to you in a while."

"D! Where are you?" Josh's voice sounded far away.

"Some place called the M. Massie's mall or something."

"How'd you get in? I heard it was mega-exclusive." In the background Derrick could hear, "Ehmagawd!! Massie hasn't even brought us there!"

"Well, I'm with the owner…"

"_Massie?! _I thought she hated you."

"Well, we made up."

"So, what, are you two on a date?" Someone that sounded very similar to Alicia exclaimed, "_What?_ Who?"

"No, we're just friends."  
Josh made a raspberry sound. "bummer."

"What are you talking 'bout? I like being just friends." Derrick defended.

"Your loss. Can we come over?"

"Who's we?"

"Me, Cam, Claire, Kemp, Kristen, Alicia, Plovert, Dylan."

"That's a lot of people. Let me ask." Derrick turned to Massie, who was pretending to eat but really listening closely. "Who is it?" She asked.

"Josh. He wants to know if the PC and the guys can meet us here."

Massie frowned. She liked spending time with Derrick, _alone. _But she did need to know the latest gossip, and spending too much time wasn't good. "Sure."

"Thanks." Derrick flipped his phone back open. "Dude? Come on over. We'll meet you … somewhere. Just come. We'll find you."

Josh had already hung up after 'come on over.'

Derrick sighed, shutting his phone off. "They're coming."

"Are you done eating? I'm pretty full." Massie asked.

"Yeah, sure." Derrick held up his hand to the waiter for the check. Massie pulled his arm down, smirking.

"I own the place."

"Oh yeah," Derrick grinned. "That can come in handy."

"Ha," Massie remarked, picking up her purse. She stuck out her hand, waiting for Derrick. He quickly stood up, grabbing her hand and leaving the restaurant.

Wandering…

"Ehmagawd!" Massie screamed, jumping up and down excitedly. Derrick chuckled, highly amused. "What?"

"It's a tattoo stand! Let's get one!"

"I don't think I'm allowed…" Derrick replied sceptically.

"Me neither," Massie frowned. "Oh, I know! We can get fake ones! Come on!"

She pulled Derrick over to the stand. The lady – whose name was Melinda – told them to sit down.

"Here's a sheet of tattoos that might interest you," She said, handing them a piece of paper covered in designs.

Massie inspected them. There were all super mushy and romantic. A couple making out, a heart entwined with initials, even roses that spelled I LOVE YOU.

"Uhm," Massie told the lady awkwardly, "We're not exactly _together _together. We're just friends."

Melinda looked at their hands – Massie hastily released hers from Derrick's – but brought out another sheet. "Thanks," Derrick said.

"I'll get … a rose." Massie decided. "On my neck."

"How long will these last?" Derrick asked.

"They're special latex ones. Probably about a year."

"I think you should get that one," Massie piped up, pointing to a hot pink teddy bear. Derrick made a face. "Wow, thanks."

Massie giggled. "It looks just like you!"

Melinda took out the rose tattoo and Massie leaned back so that her neck was exposed. With expert hands Melinda peeled the thin, plastic cover off the tattoo and rubbed some water on Massie's neck before pressing the tattoo down.

Derrick still couldn't choose one. He really wasn't a tattoo guy. In the end Massie chose for him – a snake that wrapped around his upper arm and moved whenever he flexed.

Melinda noticed his scar. "I see that you're tough. This will work fine."

"He's not tough," Massie interrupted, frowning.  
Derrick rolled his eyes. "That's nice."

"I didn't mean it _that _way, Derrick." Massie said, still unsmiling. She didn't like the fact that Derrick had a scar from the incident. It made her feel extremely uneasy. She ran a finger over it lightly. It was so long!

"Did it hurt?" She asked softly, looking up at Derrick.

He shrugged. "No, not really."

"That's a lie." Massie accused before turning around in her chair and picking up a hand-held mirror. She stretched back, examining her new tattoo.

"That will be … five seventy-five." Melinda said to Derrick and Massie. Massie whipped out a twenty-dollar bill before Derrick could even move. She quickly handed it to Melinda, telling her to keep the change.

As they left the tattoo stand Massie said, "Don't think I didn't see you pay for my clothes."

"You're good," Derrick commented, laughing. Massie grinned. "I know. When are they coming?"

"Sometime soon."

"In the meantime…let's go _shopping!_"

Derrick groaned. "Didn't we already?"

"Hey, I gotta impress them." Massie stuck out her tongue. She grabbed Derrick's arm, trying to casually avoid his scar, and led Derrick towards a nearby Banana Republic store.

_Twenty minutes later…_

"I ah-dore this outfit," Massie squealed, referring to the dark grey skinny jeans, bright purple heels, sparkly purple tank, and tight black vest that she had on. Quickly grabbing gold bangles, feather earrings, and a bright red purse, she paid the cashier.

Derrick thanked the lady when she handed him the bags. She winked at Massie, "Nice taste…and not just in clothes."  
Massie giggled nervously. She so did nawt get why everyone assumed that they were going out or something. Couldn't a girl and a boy be _just friends _anymore?  
She took out the accessories from the bag, and Derrick pulled the tags off of them. Massie burst out laughing.

"What?" Derrick demanded.

"Nothing – I just saw your snake wiggle. It happens whenever you move your arm."

Derrick grinned, flexing his arms and showing his muscles. Massie put on the bangles and the earrings before slipping the purse through her arms. "Ooh," She squeezed his biceps playfully. "You're strong."

"I know," Derrick answered breezily.

"Wow, you're modest." Massie retorted, laughing.

_Kristen's view…_

Kemp was, once again, trying to put a move on me. Guh-ross! He pretended to yawn and flexed his hand back, letting his arm rest lightly around my shoulders. I ducked away discreetly, moving to Leesh, leaving Kemp with his hand in the air looking like an idiot.

"Ehmagawd," I complained to Leesh. "Kemp keeps trying to get me to go out with him!"

Alicia rolled her eyes. "He's cute, he's on the soccer team, he's not a complete dumbass. Why don't you?"

"Because," I replied, "he's _Kemp. _And everyone knows that Kemp is a huge perv."

"Point," Alicia grimaced.

I sighed. "What should I do?"

"Pretend you're dating someone else…?" Alicia offered.

I made a face. "But I'm _nawt _dating someone else."

"That's why there's a _pretend._" Alicia said like it was obvious. Which it was.

I thought about it. It seemed innocent and simple enough, and I could probably go through with it. "Okay. But with who?"

"Josh really isn't your type, you know!" She said immediately, blushing right after. _Everyone _in the universe knew that those two were head over heels for each other, but they wouldn't admit it.

"I wasn't going to ask him," I answered, to which Alicia let out a small sigh of relief. "Maybe Chris?"

"Chris Plovert?" Alicia asked sceptically. "I heard that he and Kemp are in this huge fight."

"So? It'll be all the better. Kemp won't want to go out with someone who likes his worst enemy." I laughed.

"Ohh…sneaky." Alicia smirked, giving me a high-five.

"I know," I replied, before walking over to Plovert. "Hey, Chris."

"Hey…Kris." He laughed. I forced a giggle. In truth, I found it super weird that our names sounded the same.

"So, you know Massie's having a party, right?" I asked, knowing that he was already on the VIP list.

"Oh, yeah."

"Well, maybe we should go together. Since we're supposed to bring a date and all…" I trailed off, looking at him. He grinned.

"Sure. That's cool."

I smiled, relieved. If he had said no then I would have been stuck with Kemp forever. "Okay!" I chirped before going back to Alicia.

"What did he say?" She demanded immediately.

"He said yes! I asked him to Massie's party, so if Kemp tries to ask me I'll have an excuse." I said.

"Nice!" Alicia giggled.

Josh's view…

Alicia is so hot when she laughs. And when she smiles. Or walks, or stands…she's just hot doing anything!

"Dude, should I ask Alicia out?" I asked Kemp, who was looking slightly dejected. "Huh?" He asked, "Oh…uhm, yeah."

"What are you thinking about?" I said.

"Well," he answered. "Kristen won't go out with me!"

"Wow, what a surprise." I rolled my eyes.

"No, but I totally had her!" Kemp protested.

"Fine, then ask her to the party or something. Start out slow." I advised him.

Kemp nodded. "I'm gonna ask her now."

"No!" I hissed. "The time has to be right."

"Oh, right." Kemp agreed. "Well…right now is right!" He ran off before I could stop him. I groaned. This was gonna be a disaster.

_Massie and Derrick…_

"Where are they?" Massie asked, checking her cell for the billionth time.

Derrick shrugged. "They're probably all making out somewhere."

"Derrick!" Massie complained. "That is so not funny."

"It wasn't supposed to be! I was just telling the truth."

Massie rolled her eyes, about to say something snappy back when suddenly Derrick turned around to face her, crushing his lips against hers.

"Wha—" She started to say, but he interrupted.

"Massie…" He whispered before kissing her once more. Massie was about to wrench apart, but his hands on her hips and his lips of hers felt so right, and so good…

She kissed him back, standing on tiptoes to lean in closer. She opened her mouth, and he seized the opportunity to slide his tongue around hers. He cornered her to a wall, without letting her lips escape his. She wrapped her hands around his neck, playing with the ends of his hair.

Their make-out fest was suddenly interrupted by a long wolf-whistle. Massie broke apart, and saw that it was Josh, with the rest of her friends beside him.

She opened her mouth to say something, but was at a loss for words.

"Dude, just friends, eh?" Josh called to Derrick. Massie felt herself turning red, and she quickly untangled herself from Derrick and straightened her vest, which had become unbuttoned in the process.

Derrick shot a glare at Josh, but let go of Massie and ran a hand through his hair. Massie tried to speak, "That—we were just—it was –"

Alicia giggled. "Whatever, Massie. Come on, let's go shop!"

Massie let out a small sigh of relief that only Derrick could hear. "Defs, Leesh." She replied before walking over, looping her arm through Alicia's and Kristen's. Claire was already holding Cam's hand, and Dylan was deep in conversation with Kemp and Plovert.

"Where to first?" Kristen wondered.

"I just went to Banana Republic. Let's get some dresses," Massie decided. Everyone agreed, except for the guys who groaned. Kristen rolled her eyes and took Kemp by the arm, because she knew that the rest of the guys would follow, and Kemp wouldn't dare complain.

--

**Did you guys love it? Hate it? Like it?**

**REVIEW if you did any of the above :)**

**thanks to all the people who have reviewed a lot for this story -- **

DPSM

peaceloveandmassington

derringtonhot

xjgege

**and everyone else, too, of course, but these are just some people who have reviewed more then once. if i forgot you i am sooo sorry and you can pm me so i'll add your name next chapter!**

**btw i know that some of your names have dots in between, but it won't show up so i just skipped those. :)  
**

**heart u!  
**


	9. Chapter 9 Interruptions

**Another chapter!**

**Sorry if I haven't been updating as fast, but I've been pretty busy. I'll try to write when I have the time.**

**I don't think this chapter is my best writing ever, but it's okay, I guess. I don't want to spoil it, so...read on!**

**Enjoy!  
**

--

_In the changing room of BCBG…_

"Okay, so Leesh, does this look good?" Massie worriedly asked, stepping out of the changing stall and checking her reflection in the floor length mirror at the end of the hall.

Alicia's voice sounded muffled from her own stall. "I can't see you, dummy."

Massie made a face in the mirror. "Oka-a-y. That's the first clue for you to _come out of the stall._"

Alicia laughed. "I'm zipping up my dress. Help me!"

"_Second_ clue for you to come out!" Massie smiled despite herself.

Alicia sighed and opened the door of the stall, turning around so her back was facing Massie. Massie quickly zipped up the zipper and said, "Rating time!"

She was wearing an emerald green, floor length, halter dress with clusters of crystal on the top. The silky material swooped together near the end, creating a flattering effect.

Alicia cocked her head, "Hm…depends what you're wearing it to. To a normal party, way too dressy. But it's a 9.7. Now me!"

Alicia struck a model pose, her little black dress emphasizing her curves. It was simple, but looked beautiful against her tanned skin and dark hair.

"Add some accessories and it's a 9.6." Massie decided, before walking back into her own stall, slipping out of the dress. "I'm trying on my next one, kay?"

A few minutes later, Massie came out wearing a gold bandage dress. It had a low neckline, and she had paired it with a thin necklace that had a large, purple jewel at the end. "I love this!"

Alicia came out, clad in a hot pink dress that ended mid-thigh. It was glittery all over and made her look like she was glowing.

"Ehmagawd!" They both exclaimed at the same time. "You look _hawt!_"

"Apple C!" Massie laughed. "But it's so true. That dress is perfect for you."

"Given. But _that _dress is so pretty. I bet Derrick will be shocked!" Alicia giggled.

Massie wrinkled her brow. "Huh?"

Alicia looked at her. When Massie continued to be clueless, she rolled her eyes and sighed. "Oh, come on… don't tell me the _just friends_ crap."

"We _are _just friends!" Massie protested, shooting Alicia her best alpha glare. Why couldn't they be just friends? It was fine with them, so everyone should just learn to _deal with it._

Alicia gave her a knowing look. "Everyone knows that when you say you're just friends you are soo not. Like, look at us. We're friends, but you don't hear me screaming it to the world."  
Massie wrinkled her brow, deciding to not answer but instead adjust the straps on her dress.

Alicia sighed, twisting around and checking herself out in the mirror. "Come on, Mass. You know it's true."

"That me and you are just friends?" Massie asked, pretending to be oblivious. "I think everyone knows."

"That you and Derrick are in love!" Alicia said impatiently, hitching up the top of the dress.

Massie's jaw dropped. She hastily closed it before replying. Her voice was icy and harsh as she said slowly, "I'm only going to say this once, Leesh. Derrick and I are _just friends. _We are _nawt_ in love and if you ever say that to anyone your social life is ruined."

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Fine. I won't say it to anyone, but if you guys are soo nawt in love, why were you making out with him before?"

Massie cleared her throat, desperately thinking of a way to get out of this one. She didn't know what had happened back there. Totally uncalled for. But it was never going to happen again, she reasoned. "We were just hanging out, when I asked in my new lip gloss smelled good…so Derrick leaned in to smell it and accidentally lost his balance and our lips crashed together. That's it, that's all." She said as smoothly as she could, hating that she probably sounded like a total LBR.

Alicia nodded, "Right." She flicked back her hair, knowing that Massie was completely lying.

Massie didn't answer, but quickly walked back into her stall and shimmied out of her dress. She was so sick and tired of all this.

"Leesh, I'm gonna go pay for the dress!" She called out.

"Kay! I'll be out in a few minutes!" Alicia replied.

Massie walked over to the cashier, playing with a few necklaces that hung on a nearby rack as she waited in line.

Suddenly, everything was black.

She started to scream, but a hand was clamped against her mouth.

Shit.

_Outside of the mall, in the deserted parking lot…_

Derrick quickly let go of his hand from Massie's mouth, untying the blindfold. He hadn't wanted to act like some stalker and kidnap her, but she probably wouldn't have listened if he just asked her if he could talk. When the boys had been waiting outside for the girls to come out, Josh and them kept on bugging him about the make out session.

How could he explain that calling each other 'just friends' made everything more comfortable?

How could he explain that he didn't _want _to be just friends?

How could he explain that he wanted to be more?

How could he explain that he was in love with her?  
He was in love with her.

As soon as Massie got her sight back she screamed as loud as she could. Derrick swore and clamped his hand on her mouth again, turning her around so she could see that it was just him.

"Massie, I'm gonna let go, and you're _not gonna scream._" He said slowly, making sure she understood. "Promise?"

Massie nodded against his hand. Derrick sighed in relief, letting go. When he did Massie slapped him across the face. Hard.

"Ow! Shit, what was that for?" Derrick exclaimed, holding his cheek.

"For kidnapping me, you idiot! What the fuck was that?" Massie hissed, glaring at him.

Derrick sighed again. "Okay, I guess I deserved that. I need to tell you something."

"I thought it was _that guy _coming for me again," Massie said in what she hoped was a fierce voice. She saw Derrick clench his fists from the corner of her eye.

"Mass, that guy is _never _coming for anyone ever again."

Massie pursed her lips, not liking that she came across weak and helpless. "Whatever. What did you want?"

Derrick hesitated. He swallowed nervously, before finally saying slowly, "Massie, I wanted to, uh, tell you that I think I—"

"Yo, D!" Josh suddenly burst into the scene, slinging his arms around Derrick and Massie's shoulders. "Whatcha guys doing? Not planning to make out again, are we?"

Massie glared at him. "_No, _we _weren't._ In fact, Derrick was just going to tell me something. What is it, Derrick?" She tilted her head expectantly.

Derrick wanted to kill himself.

Great, she listens to him when _Josh _is here. What should he say? Should he tell her what he was going to before Josh came? Nah. Josh would just make fun of him for the rest of his life.

"It's nothing…" he mumbled.

Massie snorted. "Ha. It's _nothing?_ That's why you blindfolded me and made me steal this dress?" She shook the thin gold dress in his face.

"You stole it?" Josh asked incredulously. "Sah-weet! Up here!"

Massie rolled her eyes, ignoring Josh's raised hand, not bothering to give him a high-five. _That _was for LBRs. "I wouldn't have had to steal it if Derrick didn't force me to!"

"Dude, not cool," Josh pointed out, nodding wisely.

Derrick wanted to punch him. He had completely ruined his moment, made Massie annoyed, and was now saying that he 'wasn't cool'.

Without saying anything, he just clenched his teeth together and started walking towards the entrance of the mall, leaving Massie and Josh behind.

"What's his problem-o?" Josh asked, grinning at Massie.

Massie narrowed her eyes. Ducking out of his arm, she said icily, "I'm not sure," before stomping on his foot with as much strength as she could with her precious designer heels.

"Shit! Ow!" Josh shouted, holding his injured foot. "What was that for?"  
But Massie was already gone, rushing to catch up to Derrick.

--

"Derrick! Wait!" Massie called out. He turned around.

"Oh, hi Massie." He greeted, trying to smile. "What's up?"

Massie reached him, breathing heavy. "What's up? Oh, nothing much. Except for the fact that I just killed your best friend's foot. Sorry about that."

Derrick gave her a confused look. "You stepped on Josh's foot? Why?"

"Because he was bugging the hell out of me." Massie narrowed his eyes. "That was incredibly rude, the way he interrupted us." She smiled brightly again. "So, what did you want to say to me?"

"What did you want me to say to you?" Derrick asked back, trying to make it light.

Massie paused. What did she want him to say? She couldn't deny that she liked Derrick…she liked him a lot. But last time she went out with him, he cheated on her. And didn't even have the decency to _explain _it to her! He thought it was _funny! _

Massie looked up at him, taking in his gorgeous blue eyes, shaggy blond hair, ah-dorable smile, perfect body…_stop it! _She should _nawt _be thinking of him like that. What happened to just friends? UGH!

"I want you to say," Massie finally said, pushing her hands inside the pockets of her jeans. "I want you to say what you want to say."

"Okay," Derrick agreed. "That makes sense." Massie laughed.

"I wanted to tell you before that I…" he trailed off, gulping. "That I think I'm – I'm in love with you." He waited nervously as he watched Massie.

Her face went from surprise to shock to confusion to…what was that? He couldn't tell.

She finally took a deep breath and said, "Derrick, I—"

"DUDE!" A voice shouted, interrupting their conversation. "Ditching me? So not cool!"

Massie and Derrick both turned to see who had just exited BCBG. It was the rest of their friends, including Josh holding his left foot, being supported by Kemp, who was rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Everything okay?" Plovert asked Derrick with worried eyes.

Derrick swore silently. Just when he proclaimed his love to Massie, and Massie was going to say something, his friends butt in.

Again.

"Yep," he forced himself to say. "Everything's fine. Juuust _peachy._"

--

**gasp!**

**Derrick's confessed his love to Massie! But will Massie say that she loves him back, or is she too scared to get hurt again? **

**lol! I think you guys should totally review about how they keep on getting interrupted, and whether or not Massie should get together with Derrick. **

**This is Chantal, saying I heart you!  
**


	10. Chapter 10 Feelings

**Hey fanfiction-addicts, lol. Uhm...I don't really have anything to say at the moment, so just read and enjoy!**

**Here's Chapter TEN! :) **

--

"Dude, what's with Massie?" Josh stage-whispered to Derrick. He pointed at the brunette, who was being unusually silent and staring into space.

Immediately Massie whipped around angrily, fire in her amber eyes. "If you really want to know, _nawt _Hotz, _you're _the problem!"

Josh was taken aback. "What do you mean?"

Massie sighed. In truth, she was partly glad that Josh had arrived at the scene before she could say anything. She didn't know yet if she was ready for Derrick – he had been a complete jerk before, after all. Maybe he would just hurt her again.

"You're always butting into things," she finally said – which was half true – and added slyly, "it really turns a girl off."

Josh smirked. "So you're saying you were turned _on _before?"

"Josh!" Alicia slapped his bicep, glaring.

"Gotta share the love, babe, gotta share the love." Josh cooed.

Massie made a face. "Ew! Turned on – by you? _Never! _No offense, Leesh," She hastily tacked on.

"None taken," Alicia replied, laughing. "He's a jerk."

"A jerk that _you're _going out with." Josh quipped.

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Point."

"Wait! You guys are going out?" Massie asked, incredulous. She had only assumed they were flirting, not actually a couple. "Since when did this happen? I never even knew you had a C-plus on Josh, Leesh!"

Alicia looked nervous. "Well, it just sorta happened."

Plovert burst out laughing. "Yeah, sure!"

Massie raised an eyebrow. "What _really _happened?"

"I'll never tell you," Josh pretended to zip up his lips.

"Fine," Massie said breezily. She turned to Plovert, putting on her best you-know-you-love-me pout. "Chris," she cooed, "Won't you _please _tell me?"

Plovert was speechless for a few minutes, but he shook his head and stammered, "Uh…yeah. Sure."

"Dude!" Josh cried, looking at Plovert with horror. Derrick chuckled to himself, shaking his head. His friends were such losers.

Plovert ignored him, and Massie smiled as he rambled on, "Well, Josh was crushin' on Leesh for like, the last month. So one day, in the cafeteria, he _pretends_ to accidentally bump into her and kisses her."

Massie's mouth dropped open. "On the lips?"

"Yep." Plovert nods proudly and Alicia is blushing like crazy. Massie laughs.

"Good job, Plovert." She pats him on the head like a dog and laughs. "You get… hmm…ten thousand million gossip points."

Alicia gasps. "What? That's so nawt fair! I told you about Layne Abeley's make-out fest with—"

"Tsk, tsk." Massie interrupted. "Are you actually _begging _me for gossip points? Not cool, Leesh."

Alicia rolled her eyes, and Massie burst into giggles. "You know I'm joking, Leesh. I love you!"

_Derrick's POV..._

Great, so she can tell her best friend that she loves her but not _me.  
_  
Ugh, what am I going to do?

I can't believe I just told her I loved her. _I can't believe I just told her I loved her!_

"Dude, you okay?" Kemp, who's walking on my left side, asks. "You're sorta spacing out."

"Sorry," I apologized. "It's just – ugh, it's confusing."

Kemp looked extremely nervous. He fiddled with his thumbs before saying hesitantly, "Uhm…do you want to, uh, _talk _about it?" He said the word 'talk' like it was poison.

I grinned. It was obvious that Kemp was just trying to help out a friend, but he was so not the guy to 'share your feelings' with. "Yeah, sure!" I replied, just to freak him out.

He looked completely horrified, but he gulps and says, "O-kay. Uh, what do you want to, uh, talk about?"

I burst out laughing. "Dude, I'm joking! Like I would actually talk to you about anything. It's just girl troubles."

He sighs in relief, pretending to fan himself. "Glad _that's _over with. I was really scared there."

I smile evilly. "I know! It looked like you were about to pee your pants."

"Keep it _down, _D! I swear…" he shook his head, then turned solemn. "But seriously – I think I have girl troubles, as well."

I arched an eyebrow. "Do you wanna _talk_ about it?" I asked, mocking him.

Kemp doesn't seem to get it. He nods – completely serious. "Sure. Okay, so you know Kristen?"

I look at him sceptically. Is he for real? Can he not tell that I was being one hundred percent _sarcastic?_ Oh, brother. "Uhm, yeah?"

"Well, I wanna ask her out."

"I thought you wanted to ask her out that day at lunch, too, man. And that didn't turn out so well," I joked.

"I _know! _That's the problem! How do I get her to like me?" He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "Should I ask her to Massie's party?"

Massie's party.

Massie's party.

Massie's party!

That's it!

I can ask Massie out _there. _The mood will be right, and with the perfect slow song – yes! It was genius. If only I could be sure she would say yes…

"DERRICK!" Someone was screaming in my ear. I jumped, startled, and saw that it was Kemp.

"Man, I just lost my hearing!" I shouted, groaning.

"Sorry, you were spacing out again. Listen – apparently Kristen asked Chris to go to the dance with her!" Kemp said.

"Kris asked Chris?" I laughed. "Get it?"

Kemp glared at me hatefully. "_Yes, _I get it. But I need to ask _her! _How am I supposed to do that if she already has a date?!"

I shrugged. "I dunno."

Kemp started shaking me desperately. "THINK, DERRICK, THINK!"

"Ow, I _would _think if my brains weren't being rattled here!" I protested. "Kemp, you're PMSing on me!"

Kemp rolls his eyes. "Whatever. I think I really like Kristen. What should I do?"

"Fine," I sigh. "Uhm…talk to Chris – _Plovert, _that is – and ask him if he'll talk to Kris – _the girl – _and tell her he can't go. Then you can ask her."

Kemp stared at me in wonder. "Dude! You're a _genius! _That's _perfect!_ I'm gonna go ask him right now. Bye!"

I wave at him. "Uhm, bye?" Kemp doesn't bother turning around as he runs off. I look around, and realize that I'm alone. Huh? Where did everyone else go?

Just great, I think to myself, only an idiot like me would get into this situation.

And why would Massie want to date an _idiot_?

--

"Okay, okay!" Massie declared, clapping her hands together. "No more fighting! You both get the prize."

She was talking about Josh and Plovert, who were currently wrestling each other on the ground – they were determined to prove to the girls who was stronger.

Alicia giggled from beside Massie, snapping photos with her cell phone. "We never offered a prize."

Kristen laughed. "Now that could be a problem."

Dylan rolled her eyes. "You guys are so weird."

"Says the girl who burps ever second sentence," Massie counters, smiling. "Okay, then, girls. We'll have to go _buy _a prize!"

"Perfect!" Alicia squealed. "What we do best!"

Kristen helps Plovert and Josh up. "Come on, guys, we're gonna go buy you some…" She looks at Massie for help.

Massie thinks for a while, "Some … food. Guys like food, right?"

"Dude!" Plovert exclaims. "We just won some _food."_

"Score!" Josh answers, and they high-five in the air.

The girls give them a weird look. "Riiiiight," Massie says. "Uhm, let's go."

Just as they begin to walk, Kemp runs up to them breathlessly. "Hey, guys. Chris – I need to talk to you."

Both Chris Plovert and Kristen turn around. "Sure," they answer at the same time.

Alicia, Massie and Dylan start laughing. "That's extremely weird."

"Point," Dylan burps.

"Hey! That's _my _word," Alicia exclaims. Dylan rolls her eyes. "Whatever."

"I meant, uh, Plovert." Kemp explains.

Plovert looks uneasy. "It's not going to be some guy-to-guy 'sharing feelings' thing, right?"

"Nope," Kemp promises. "Trust me, I already tried that with Derrick." He makes a gun with his hand and pretends to shoot himself in the head.

Massie looks around. "Hey, speaking of Derrick…where'd he go?"

--

**:O**

**GASP! Our ever-loved Derrick is gone! Will he find them in time, or will it be too late?  
Haha, I'm making everything so suspenseful. Don't worry, Derrick doesn't like, die or anything. He finds them and sees...?  
**

**You'll find out when I update -- and that'll happen sooner if you review!  
**


	11. Chapter 11 Scavenger Hunt

**Hey!  
**

**I don't really like this chapter, and I think it's not as good as the other ones, but I haven't updated in a while. Sorry if it seems rushed and stuff, I wrote it quickly.**

**Here it is!  
**

--

Massie, Kristen, Dylan, Alicia and Claire were walking in their PC formation, with Plovert, Josh, Cam and Kemp following close behind. When they entered the M Cafeteria, every single person in the room turned around to look at them.

Was it possible to look more beautiful then perfection?

Apparently.

Massie scanned the cafeteria quickly. Seeing a vacant table with enough seats for everyone smack in the middle, she looked over her shoulder at the boys. "We're sitting over there. Here's fifty bucks. Go buy some food." Taking the crisp, green bill out of her wallet, the guys eagerly grabbed it and ran over to New York Fries.

The PC rolled their eyes. "Boys," they said in unison, then grinned. "Apple C!"

As they manoeuvred through the throng of tables, they finally reached their destination and sat down with a sigh.

"I wonder where Derrick went," Kristen mused, twirling a lock of her silky blond hair. Today she had curled it – by sneaking into her mom's room and stealing the curling iron, of course – to go with her 'sweet and innocent' outfit theme.

She wore straight leg Sevens, with a light blue, babydoll top and a thin gold necklace. Borrowing some of Massie's accessories, she accented the outfit with silver Ella Moss flats and a white Prada purse.

Massie bit her lip as she looked the other direction. She didn't want the girls to know, but she was actually worried. It was just like that dope to go and get lost in her own mall.

"Probably met some girl." Alicia shrugged her thin shoulders, leaning back on the chair so that everyone could see her navy, plaid skirt, white Ralph Lauren blazer, and her newly-imported-from-Spain, grey ankle boots.

Claire glanced nervously at Massie, who didn't even flinch. She could tell that their alpha was bothered about _something. _What it was, she didn't know yet, but she was determined to find out.

Dylan snorted. "Ha. As if – we all know he's got the hots for Massie."

Massie turned around, glaring at Dylan. "Uh, not even, Dyl. If you hadn't been stuffing yourself with your high-fat chips, you would've noticed that we've declared a truce. We're just friends." She said sharply, pursing her lips. It felt good to be alpha again – she missed being able to do whatever she wanted.

Dylan turned red. "For your information, it's my new diet food. It's like, only fifty calories a bag!"

Massie rolled her eyes. Dylan was getting on her nerves. "Whatever. And by the way, white makes you look fatter."  
Dylan gasped, looking down at her outfit. White jeans, lime green L.A.M.B pumps, and a pink off-the-shoulder sweater.

"Oh, look, the guys are back!" Claire butt in, nervously eyeing her two friends. Massie was still glaring at Dylan, and Dylan was looking extremely offended. Claire shuffled over a little to give the guys' room to sit down. They ignored the girls and dug into the plate of tacos and fries. To ease the tension, she said, "Anywaaayys…do you guys like my outfit?"

Alicia glanced over her Massie-approved clothes. Simple, dark blue Levi's with a sparkly silver belt, a black t-shirt from Aeropostale, and her ah-nnoying Keds.

"It's not your worst," Massie said, "but the Keds? Ew. 8.9."

Claire made a sheepish face. "The wedges you wanted me to wear hurt my feet."

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Oh, Kuh-laire. When will you ever learn?"

Claire didn't answer, and Massie quickly clapped her hands. "Ok, so for my party…it's in a week!"

"Ehmagawd!" The rest of her friends squealed.

"I, for one, cannot wait. It's gonna be so much fun!" Alicia announced, whipping out her cell phone and scheduling it into her calendar.

"Ah-greed." Claire said, nodding. "I'm not sure who I'm gonna dress up as, though. The theme's Hollywood, right?"

Massie took her time answering, picking up one of the fries that the boys were hogging and chewing on it. "Yeah, but I guess you don't have to dress up as someone. Just wear glamorous clothes."

Dylan thought. "I think I'm gonna be Rachel McAdams. She has reddish-brown hair, right?"

Alicia nodded. "She dyed it a while ago."

"Gwyneth Paltrow." Kristen piped up, thinking it up on the spot. "Orrrr…Keira Knightley. My favourite actresses."

Massie smiled. "Nice choices. I'd go with Gwyneth, though."

"Who should I be?" Claire asked worriedly, fiddling with the ends of her shoulder-length blonde hair.

"Cameron Diaz," Massie replied immediately. "Even though your hair is lighter then hers, it'll still work."

"Who are you being, Mass?" Alicia wondered, straightening her blouse.

"Someone hot." Kemp joined in, his mouth still full of taco bits.

Massie raised an eyebrow. "Ew. For one, that's really gross. And two, duh!"

Kemp shrugged. "Just saying."

Alicia pursed her lips. "You're such a guy, Kemp. Anyways, I'm not being anyone. I'll just dress up."

Josh said, "What do you mean? He _is _a guy!"

Massie shushed him with a wave of her hand. "Good idea, Leesh. No one really has your complexion. I'm being Megan Fox."

"She's _hawt!_" Kemp said, high-fiving Plovert across the table.

"Shut up." The PC said in unison, all glaring at him. They laughed. "Apple C!"

"Now," Massie turned her attention to the boys, who had finished all of the food and were now making war noises. "What are _you _guys being?"

"Why does it matter?" Kemp asked. Kristen rolled her eyes at him.

"Duh! If we're going with you guys, then we _all _have to look hawt."

Kemp shrugged. "We're already hot." Josh grinned, nodding, and knuckle-fived him.

Massie ignored them and took out her palm pilot, tapping away. "Okay, Kemp, you'll be…uhm, someone blonde. Who's blonde?" She asked aloud.

"Uhm…Brad Pitt?" Claire offered.

"No, too old. Okay, Kemp, just wear a tux and _brush your hair._" Massie ordered, typing it in on her Palm Pilot.

Kemp rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, O Great One."

"Josh…Orlando Bloom. Hot!" Massie said.

Alicia laughed. "Wait till I tell my mom that I'm dating Orlando Bloom."

"Cam…Leonardi DiCaprio?" Cam shrugged, still chewing on his taco.

"Done." Massie said as she typed, biting her lip in concentration. "Plovert…uhm, Johnny Depp?"

"The weird pirate guy?" Chris asked, incredulous.

"No," Massie sighed. "You'll go as _himself. _Not some pirate. Duh. Now Derrick's left. He can be Chace Crawford."

"Funny how Chace happens to be your favourite blonde hottie of all time." Dylan said, her voice dripping sarcasm.

Massie seethed, but kept her anger in check and ignored the comment. "Okay, well we might as well go somewhere else, considering the guys' ate all our food. Let's have a …"

They all looked at her expectantly, and Massie wished her brilliant mind would think of something faster. "Uhm, a scavenger hunt!"

"Huh?" Everyone said in unison.

Massie clicked her tongue and put her palm pilot away, buying time to think of what a scavenger hunt could be like. "They're the hottest thing right now. Duh. We'll have a scavenger hunt to find Derrick. It'll be fun, trust me. And the winner gets…my new limited-edition, oversize, Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses!"

The PC squealed in delight, but the guys' looked around like _are you kidding me?_

"And I'll buy the guy's new soccer equipment. For the whole season. That should be about the same amount." Massie added, smirking.

"Sah-weet!" Kemp hooted, high-fiving Cam and Plovert at the same time. Then he did some weird hand shake with Josh.

"Uhm, right." Massie shook her head. "Anyways, you have _one hour _to find Derrick." She set her cell phone alarm, then announced, "Let the scavenger hunt begin!" Everyone took off, eager to win and get the prize.

Massie sighed to herself, watching her friends scrambling around. Lucky for them they were gorgeous, or else they'd all be dubbed LBRs.

--

**I know, it's short. Sigh.**

**I'll write a longer, better, super amazing (hopefully) chapter soon! Review and alert, and I'll love you always :)  
**


	12. Chapter 12 Score

**Disclaimer: The Clique characters belong to Lisi Harrison.**

**Okay, so I'm on like a major updating mode for some reason. School's starting soon, so I won't be able to update as much then, so hopefully these chapters will make up for it :)  
**

**AND OMG. guess what? My dance teacher just asked me to do competition! I'm so excited :) But my mom's all 'Oh, it's soo expensive' and all that crap. Hopefully I can get my dad to change her mind, lol!**

**enjoy!  
**

--

Kristen, Claire, Alicia and Dylan stood in the middle of the M, wondering where they should go first.

"Derrick likes…soccer." Kristen said, shrugging her shoulders.

"True." Alicia agreed. "Let's go to the sports store."

"Maybe he just got lost." Claire pointed out.

"That sounds alawt more reasonable," Dylan said, nodding.

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Awb-viously he just got lost, but then decided to go to the sport's store. Guys aren't stupid enough to think that just waiting there is smart."

Claire frowned. "I know _that, _but are you sure he's not just looking for _us?_ We should walk around for a while, just to make sure."

"And by then the guys will have already found him. I say we go to the sports store, where he definitely will be," Alicia countered.

Kristen wrinkled her brow, and then nodded. "She's right. It sounds more logical then just wandering around."

Dylan hesitated. "I don't know… I think Claire's idea is better."

"Well, we can't just stand around arguing." Kristen exclaimed.

"We could…" Claire began, looking at her friends nervously. "We could split up."

Alicia nodded eagerly. "Good idea. Into two groups. Me and Kris will go to the sports store, and you guys go wherever."

Dylan shrugged. "Fine with me." She linked arms with Claire, and Alicia did the same with Kristen.

They looked at each other.

"May the best girl win." Alicia said, narrowing her eyes at the blonde and redhead.

"May the best girl win." Dylan repeated, smirking.

With that, the two teams turned on their designer heels and set off.

In different directions, of course.

--

"Let's just go solo." Kemp said. He was pitching the idea partly because they were all disagreeing, and partly because he secretly wanted to win the sports equipment for himself.

Josh nodded. "Ah-greed."

"Dude. You sound like Alicia." Chris commented, looking at Josh strangely.

Cam snickered. "She must be rubbing off of you."

"Shut up!" Josh said, punching Plovert and Cam's arms. They shook their heads, chuckling at his denial.

"UH, yeah…so about the solo thing. You guys okay with it?" Kemp asked, not wanting to waste even more time on the scavenger hunt. After all, now they only had fifty minutes left.

"Okay, sure." Josh said in agreement. "Later, dudes!" They all did their signature handshake, then departed.

--

Alicia huffed, "Kuh-risten! Slow down, puh-lease. Why do we need to run?"

Kristen shot her an annoyed look. "Cause we want to win the sunglasses, duh. I'll never be able to buy them otherwise, they're worth as much as my house."

"More," Alicia coughed, then sighed. "Fiiiine. But still, go slower."

Kristen didn't answer, but slowed down her pace a little, looking at the stores to see if one of them was a sport's store.  
Alicia walked, lagging farther and farther behind. She was just about to call out to Kristen, telling her to slow down again, when a store name caught her eye.

"Ehmagawd," she said excitedly. "Ralph Lauren!"

Looking back at Kristen, she decided that the athletic blonde would be better off without her, anyways. She grinned to herself and walked slowly sideways, then entered the store.

--

Claire and Dylan had been walking for ten minutes already, and to no avail. "Okay, stop." Claire declared. "How much time do we have left?"

Dylan took out her cell phone, then answered, "Like, fourty something minutes."

"Let's go on for like, two more minutes, then enter some stores that a guy would go in." Claire decided on the spot. Dylan shrugged, silently agreeing.

They took off once again.

--

Kemp was standing outside a lingerie store, checking out the girls that were entering. He winked at one leggy blonde, who just shot him a disgusted look and hurried in.

"I better get going on the hunt," he said to no one in particular. Where would he go, anyways? If he was stuck in a mall, lost, he would go to…well, he'd go and pick up hotties. Which was what he was doing right now.

But what would Derrick do?

He would…probably go to Score, his favourite sports store. The more Kemp thought of the idea, the more he liked it. It seemed reasonable.

"Right then," He said aloud. "To Score!"

--

Kristen stared at the empty space beside her where Alicia _should _be.

She could nawt believe that one of her best friends had just completely _ditched _her. Gawd, that bitchy senorita was so going to pay.

She sighed and looked up at the neon sign that announced the name of the store to the rest of the world. _SCORE, _it read. Kristen shrugged; it was a suitable name for a sports store.

She walked in, wrinkling her brow. This store was huge. But surely she would be able to find Derrick in the – she looked down at her watch – thirty-nine minutes she had.

"Excuse me, do you know where the soccer stuff is?" She asked a pimple-faced LBR employee.

He seemed momentarily speechless, but stammered, "Uh, yeah, of course. Go down two aisles, then turn right."

"Thanks." Kristen flashed the LBR a grin, and he stumbled away. _Ha, _she thought, _he's probably never even talked to a girl, much less someone like me. _

Kristen raised an eyebrow at herself. Why would she think that? She had always considered herself the nicest out of the PC, except for Kuh-laire, of course. She wasn't really into the whole 'being mean' thing, but then, why did she even think that she was better then that LBR?

_Because you're really just a snobby bitch. _A little voice inside her said.

"No, I'm not." Kristen said sharply, accidentally out loud. She blushed when she saw the looks that roaming customers were giving her, and quickly walked to soccer department.

She focused on looking at the people around her, her eyes searching for the familiar messy blonde hair that Derrick always had, but her mind kept on travelling.

Was she _really _a snobby bitch?

--

Kemp wandered around for a while, reminding himself to stop checking out every girl that passed him, and kept his eyes peeled out for Derrick.

He waved at the familiar Score employees that he recognized, and went to the soccer section, because if Derrick were in this store, he would definitely be there.

When he got there the aisle was already pretty stuffy, and he couldn't tell if Derrick was there or not. He pushed his way through the customers, frequently saying, "Excuse me."

He reached the soccer balls, where Derrick would most likely be, but there was no one there except for a blonde girl who was intently focused on the items. He sighed. No Derrick.

The girl turned around, flipping her hair over her shoulders, and Kemp couldn't help but catch a whiff of berry scent. Hmm…

He looked her over, and grinned when he saw that she was tall, seemed athletic, and had a rockin' body. If only he could see her face.

As if she was reading his mind, the girl turned around, and Kemp was surprised to see whom it was.

Kristen.

Ugh, he thought to himself, of course. The one girl that he really likes that hates him.

"Hey," he waved at her.

She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "Kemp," she accused. "Were you just checking me out?"

Oh, shit.

Should he say the truth, yes? She'd get all "Ehmagawd, you perv!" on him. But if he said no, then she might be offended and ask him exactly _why _she wasn't checking-out worthy and that was a whole 'nother problem right there.

He sighed. "Uhm … yeah?" He cringed, waiting for the explosion.

Kristen rolled her eyes. "Are you looking for Derrick here, too?"

Kemp nodded; a little shocked that she didn't blow up like he thought she would. Before, when he had tried to put his arm around her, she slapped him. What was with the whole attitude change all of a sudden?

"Yeah, is he here?" Kemp asked.

Kristen let out a huff. She glared at him. "Uh, let me think…NO! Wouldn't I have him _with me _if he was? Gawd, you seriously need to use your brain, perv."

Kemp resisted smirking. This was more like the Kristen he knew. "Uhm, sorry?"

Kristen looked confused for a second, then sighed. "It's alright. Come on, we can look for him together." She beckoned to him, walking down the aisle.

He was getting a headache from all her mood swings, but obediently followed her, shrugging.

It was probably just her time of the month.

--

Kristen felt tingles on her spine, the feeling that someone was watching her. She turned around, eyes suspicious. When she saw that it was Kemp, she sighed in annoyance.

Can you spell s-t-a-l-k-e-r?

She was disappointed and slightly annoyed that Derrick wasn't here, and now she had no idea where she was going to go next. And she _really _wanted those sunglasses.

"Hey." Kemp called out, waving.

"Kemp, were you just checking me out?" Kristen asked, glaring.

There was a brief silence before he answered, "Umm…yeah?" He said it like it was a question.

Kristen rolled her eyes. "Are you looking for Derrick here, too?"

He nodded. "Yeah, is he here?"

How stupid can you get?

Kristen let out a huff. She glared at him. "Uh, let me think…NO! Wouldn't I have him _with me _if he was? Gawd, you seriously need to use your brain, perv."

Kemp raised an eyebrow. "Uhm, sorry?"

Ugh, Kristen thought to herself. She _was _a total bitch! How could she have blown up like that? It was _nawt _acceptable.

"It's alright. Come on, we can look for him together." She said, swallowing her pride, and started to walk before he could say anything.

This was going to be interesting.

--

**Kremp rocks. As does Massington.**

**Soo, next chapter someone will find Derrick, and someone will get a prize. Who's the someone? You'll find out soon...**

**review!  
**


End file.
